No-Hoof
by Favit
Summary: A human named Dameon is somehow transported into Equestria. Everypony views him as some sort of monster, or a pratical joke, except for one shy, yellow mare. Elsewhere, a dark force is forming to destroy the common pony's very existance, can it be stopped? I dunno, read my story (not my best description, but im brand new to fanfiction, please give this a chance. T for some things
1. Chapter 1

Dameon Baler was born as a unlucky person. Born in North Dakota, he was like this for the rest of his time in this universe, he was a Nobody. A loser, A geek An outcast that everyone ignored. And oh, how he hated it. All his life was nothing but suffering. When he was only 5, his parents were ripped from him. When he was 8 his last relative, his older brother, was put in prison for life. He committed suicide 3 months in prison. Dameon was sent to an orphanage. He was picked on there for years, made fun of, and bullied at school.

At age 11, he was molested by a teacher. Ever since then, he didn't trust anyone. No matter how nice or friendly they seemed to be. The next two years, were more horrid teasing, and bullying.

So bad that bones have been broken. Dameon is now 14, and never speaks to anyone. He hasn't talked for 2 years. He is still at the orphanage, but he is never there, except for food, and a place to sleep. Dameon is average height, Dark brown hair, but pale skin. Sapphire eyes, that can be well seen in the dark. He wears dark-grey long pants, with pockets on each side. A light grey, hoodie jacket. It had dark brown, grey, and black symbols on it. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt under the jacket, which he uses to hide life-long scars of the constant injuries from bullying. He wore tattered old black-fabric shoes. He hated his life, and he hated humans, he hated Earth. Hated every new day, Life to him was a strong jerk that pushes him down into a pool of his own tears, and misery leaving Dameon to pity his life, wishing for this age to end, and another to begin. But, his life was going to change. His wish would be granted, but he did not know it.

Today, was no different though, Dameon silently walked down the street of the dirty, run-down street on which the Orphanage was located.

It was a cloudy day, the rain drizzled softly, as if the sky was crying. Dameon's old black shoes splashed muddy water as he walked down the soaked sidewalk. Mud was on his shoes, he left a small trail of his footsteps behind him as he went.

As he turned around a corner of an old apartment building, someone grabbed onto Dameon, forcing him against the brick-wall. "Still not gonna talk, eh?" The sinister voice said. It was one of Dameon's bullies. The one he despised the most. Aaron. Dameon grabbed a lose brick, and attempted to smack Aaron with it. He blocked it with ease, but it gave Dameon a chance to run, and he took it. He ran!

He ran as fast as he could, Dameon knew Aaron was faster, but he wouldn't give up, he would try to out-run him. He turned and crossed the road, dodging a rusty car that sped by. This slowed down Aaron by only a few seconds, though. Dameon ran into a nearby forest, jumping a log, and speeding between to huge oaks. "You can't out-run me you little prick!" Aaron shouted, he was gaining on Dameon. He knew he couldn't stop, or it would be all over. Suddenly, there was a bright purple mist/fog substance in the air surrounding him, then a big yellow flash of light, And Dameon could see a town populated by… four-legged creatures? It look like a happy human town populated by colorful animals, well Dameon THOUGHT they were animals. And suddenly Dameon fell through the image, and into a new location, he didn't know how, but he realized that Aaron had disappeared, and it was a sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky.

He was at the edge of a forest, and he could see the town from the strange image he fell into not too far away. 'what the hell? Where am I?' He thought to himself. Dameon decided to go and explore this city. He was very shocked, to say the least. This place was strange… and somehow friendly. He was terrified and nervous.

Dameon cautiously made his way to the bright town. He jumped, and flinched at the slightest sound. After a few minutes of slow, scared, movements he reached the town. There were little colorful… horses!? No, ponies! The town was populated by ponies! He stupidly stood in the open, a pinl, over-happy blue-eyed pony with a pink mane notice Dameon first.

"WHATS THAT! ITS SOME TWO-LEG THING!" She yelled, and she overreacted, running around, screaming, which started a chain reaction.

The other ponies panic, and retreat into the closest building. Dameon was hiding in a bush at that point, watching the crowd panic with nervousness, and curiosity. 'This is one weird dream…' He thought. If only he knew how wrong he was about this predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

"-And he was thiiis tall!" Pinkie Pie was telling how she, and the other ponies saw some strange bipedal creature, a.k.a Dameon. "He had grey fur! And his legs had dark grey fur! And-" Pinkie was cut off.

"Okay, Pinkie, I doubt you saw a bipedal creature that had light and dark grey fur, that's just weird. Are your sure it wasn't just a specie of ape, or monkey?" A lavender unicorn with a purple and pink mane asked Her overly enthusiastic friend. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sure! It was not an ape!" Pinkie exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"Then what is it?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"I don't know!" Pinkie Pie said. Sarcasm was on thing She never seemed picked up

"But everyone else saw! Just ask them! Even Applejack!" Pinkie pie said loudly.

Twilight sighed "I doubt you really saw a two legged, creature." She said.

"I DIIIIIID!" Pinkie yelled loudly, earning a few glances from other ponies. Twilight didn't want to make a scene.

"fine. Let's go see Applejack." Twilight said, giving in to Pinkie's pleads, though she really believed this was nothing more than one of Pinkie's hallucinations. It wouldn't be the first time. Twilight walked through ponyville with Pinkie. But she did notice that something felt… different, everypony seemed less happy, and quieter. Twilight didn't understand why, but just shrugged it off, assuming it was nothing.

After a while of walking, with Pinkie's non-stop chatter, they reached Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack could be seen not far away, bucking a apple tree, causing dozens of apples to fall into a wooden barrel (if that's right) on her back. Applejack smiled at her success, and made her way back to the barn.

"Howdy there Twilight!" She said with a friendly smile.

"Hello Applejack, Can I ask you something?" Twilight asked her.

"Well sure! Ask away!" She said.

"Alright, well Pinkie was telling me she saw a bipedal creature, that had dark and light grey fur near the Everfree forest. She also informed me that you apparently saw it as well?" Twilight asked hopefully. Applejack's smile faded away almost instantly.

"A'h rather not speak of such a thing." She said silently.

"So you did see it?" Twilight asked. This was beginning to be Zecora all over again…

"Y-yes. Now please don't ask anymore question about that t-thing. Gave me the shivers just thinkin' about it, A'h have to go now." Applejack said, and with that, she walked/ran into the barn, slamming the door closed. Twilight took a step back when the barn door slammed closed.

"What was THAT about?" She said to no one In particular.

"I don't know, but she sure seemed scared so bad she could have DIED!" Pinkie said loudly, waving her arms around.

Twilight was used to Pinkies 'loud' behavior, and said. "I'm going to do some reading to see if I can find information on any specie of animal that could fit these qualities…" Twilight said, and with that, she left. "Twilight! Wait for ME!" Pinkie said, running after her.

A few hours later, after Twilight had asked other ponies who gave her the same reaction as Applejack. Pinkie Pie had gone home, by now Twilight was back at the library (her home), and she was reading a book named "_Creatures, the organisms of the lands._" Concentrating on every word in the book. Twilight groaned, and levitated the book back onto the shelf, and got another book, this one was called "_Beasts among Ponies, a natural guide to Equestria_." It was a very thick book. She flipped to the section about creatures, and read. About over an hour passed, and the closest thing she found was a Chimpanzee, but it did not match any of Pinkie's descriptions. This was Pinkie Pie we were talking about, she's been known to over exaggerate. But when more ponies said the same description as Pinkie's, Twilight had to be open to theories, though she would rather not to.

"I bet this is nothing more than someponies little practical joke on Ponyville." She said rolling her eyes, and smiling. She put the book back on the shelf, eyelids heavy in drowsiness. Twilight made her away to the staircase sleepily, and then climbed up to her room. She was feeling very tired.

"Spike? Are you still awake?"

"mph!" was all She heard in response, Twilight rolled her eyes again.

"Well, it is dark outside… I'm going to go hit the hay." She said with a yawn, giggling at her own bad pun, and crawling into her bed. She was asleep in a few minutes, but this whole thing still picked at her.

**At Everfree Forest:**

Dameon was cautiously making his way back through the Everfree forest, it sure was a spooky place. But he had seen worse.

_'This place is just crazy… And I worry that I'm not dreaming…' _ Dameon thought to himself, He realized he was starting to get hungry, but the nearest source of food was back at that pony-infested town! And he didn't want to dare go back there… especially after the way the ponies reacted to him, and he didn't trust them anyway. He needed food though, he was starving. Dameon sighed, and decided to try to take something from the town, there had to be some kind of food edible to humans in there. So Dameon set off, moving towards the now lit-up village/town.

It wasn't long before he was out of the Everfree forest, and then on a large dirt road that led him through a field, more friendly forest, until finally Dameon had accidentally met up with a house that was close to the town, but not in it. This house was sort of like a large cottage that had a stream that ran under a short bridge. The walls were tan, with roofs that looked like tree-tops. Small animal burrows, and tunnels were all over the property, a tree was filled with bird nests, the stream was trickling softly. Dameon could see a beaver dam in the stream. It seemed so calm, and tranquil… Dameon pulled his jacket hood over his head, he didn't want his face seen, however his bright blue eyes could be seen through the hoodie-hole. (Don't know what else to call it) Dameon waited several minutes, preparing. This was his first robbery after all. The lights were still on in the house, meaning he would have to be VERY careful. He could not get caught. Dameon suddenly sprang into action, sneaking silently passed the sleeping critters, and birds. He assumed they were the cottage owner's pets, and would alarm him or her, that Dameon was snooping around. He kept quiet, and slowly crossed the bridge, and walked towards the porch, for some reason the owner had left a bowl of fresh apples. Dameon licked his lips, they looked delectable, and he needed at least one of them. Slowly,

foot by foot,

inch by inch,

centimeter by centimeter,

Dameon made his way to the colorful bowl of apples. But suddenly the door slowly opened, and a yellow mare-pony poked her head out, she had a beautiful light-pink mane and tail. She stared at Dameon, wide eyed, Dameon stared right back, his bright blue eyes very wide as well, they were te only feature of His face that this pony could see. She screamed, and Dameon screamed back. The mare retreated into the cottage, slamming the door, and Dameon bolted for a patch of trees, hiding in the bushes. The mare watches as Dameon ran, she didn't know what he was, and was terrified. Twilight, Applejack, and light blue mare with a rainbow mane, A.K.A Rainbow Dash, ran/flew to the yellow mare's cottage. They all knocke, and she answered quietly.

"h-hello?" She said in a quiet, sweet voice. Dameon watched from the bushes.

"Fluttershy! Why did ya scream like that!?" Applejack asked, worried.

"Yeah, you scared me to death"

"Me to!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash said.

"O-oh, well I saw some t-two-legged grey-furred c-creature with bright b-blue eyes stealing my a-apples…" Fluttershy said quietly, and still scared.

Twilight and Applejack were wide eyed, Applejack especially.

"Are you sure?" Applejack asked.

"y-yes, quite sure, why?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, it's too late… but whatever you do, just don't leave your house until morning, and come straight to the Library. Okay?" Twilight asked.

"oh… well a-all right then, Twilight…" Fluttershy murmured.

"I still don't know whats going on here…" Rainbow Dash said, ears pinned down in annoyance.

"You come to the library to, Rainbow, I'll tell you there." Twilight said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "fine."

As Dameon watched, he saw the three friends say there goodnights, and goodbyes, and waited for all of them to depart. But he saw that the yellow mare he now knows as 'Fluttershy' stayed on the porch looking at where he had ran to hide. She grabbed an apple, and threw it towards the bush Dameon was in. He quickly snatched it, and ate it greedily. It was the best apple he had ever tasted. Fluttershy watched, her head cocked slightly, curious. Dameon tossed the apple core out of the bush. Fluttershy smiled slightly, before looking around, and then setting out more apples on the porch. She then entered her cottage. The lights went out a few minutes later, and Dameon moved onto the porch, and took the apples. He ate them one by one, glad to finally have food.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight were at the library, discussing

"So basically it's somepony in a costume?" Rainbow dash asked Twilight.

"That's what I assume, but I'm not sure."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of animal?" Fluttershy suggested.

"It could be that to, I'm stumped about this whole thing." Twilight said.

"Well why don't we find this creep, and catch him!?" Rainbow dash said, flying up to the ceiling.

"For one we don't know where it is, and two, it might be dangerous." Twilight replied.

"Y-yeah, especially if it's d-dangerous…" Fluttershy mumbled in agreement.

"You guys have no back-bone!" Rainbow Dash said, frustrated, she flew from the library, and towards her home, which was basically a cloud-house in the sky. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess we might not know for a while… I'm going to keep researching this, and Fluttershy, if you notice anything new about this, please tell me."

"O-oh, of course, Twilight!" Fluttershy said, and she then left the library, and flew to her home.

Twilight smiled, and then went back to her books. Fluttershy, however, was much busier. She was back at her cottage, looking around the area where Dameon had hid.

"Hello? Come out, come out…." She spoke softly. She was trying to see if she could coax the creature (Dameon) to come out. She believed he was just a new species of animal.

Dameon was in the bushes still. Although he felt more… safe. He felt safer around her, although he still didn't trust her. He just couldn't. Not after his previous situations with trusting people. Fluttershy was nearing the bush he was hiding in. He pulled his hoodie over his head again, just in case. She peeked into the bush Dameon hid in, and saw him. He instantly ran from the bush, and noticed that he could run faster than normal… it was strange... Fluttershy, jumped backwards when he suddenly ran from the bush, she watched him running away… on two legs!

'_Just like Twilight said…' _She thought to herself. She watched him disappear in a patch of trees, and he seemed to be heading towards Everfree forest.

"M-must be where it lives…"

Dameon was terrified, he was spotted! He just hoped nothing would happen because of that. And he continued to run.

**At the 'cutie mark crusaders' tree house:**

**"**Cutie Mark Crusaders! As everyone knows, some weird monster has been seen in the Everfree forest! Although nopony has proof! I say we go to the forest, and try to photograph this thing. To prove its real, once and for all!" A red-haired filly, named Applebloom told an orange filly, and a white filly. These two were named Scootalo, and Sweetie Belle. They both had pinkish, purplish manes.

"I agree!" Scootalo said.

"As do I!" Sweetie Belle said. And then they all picked up cameras from a wooden box.

"This could be a great time to earn are cutie marks for nature watching!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, HO! " Applebloom said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, HO!" Scootalo and Sweetie Belle said in unison.

The trio climbed down from the tree house, cameras strapped around their necks, and trotted towards the Everfree forest, hoping they get lucky and photograph something convincing. After a thirty-minute trek, the three had reached the front-opening of the Everfree forest. They all gulped, and wondered what they were getting themselves into, before entering the creepy forest. For several minutes, the three walked into silence, snapping the heads in the direction of every sound, stick falling, or bird landing, cameras ready to snap a photo.

Dameon was unaware of the trio of fillies that were hunting him down. He was just strolling through the forest, trying to understand this whole thing. '_My step-brothers and sisters… my school… my old life… I might never see any of that again… and I think I like it… This place seems friendlier, but it could be just a trick! It's all a lie… I can't trust it! Not until I have enough proof. How d-did I get here...' _Dameon felt hot tears run down his cheeks slightly. Why did his life have to be so miserable!? He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and pulled his hood over his head. He decided he would rather to hide his face, even if no-one was watching him. He continued to move, his mind then pondered on the fact that he was much faster at running than before. Dameon couldn't make sense out of it. At the same time, Applebloom was wondering if they would ever find it, and if it was even safe to follow. They could be walking to their own deaths! But, Fluttershy had said it was stealing her apples, so it might be a fruit-eater.

"Hey… look at that! Something is moving over there!" Scootalo whispered/yelled to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Applebloom felt a rush of excitement, cameras at the ready. Dameon walked out into the open, not realizing the three little fillies were right there, not 20 feet away. "There it is!" Applebloom yelled, which startled Dameon, causing him to panic. The trio snapped countless photos, the flash blinding Dameon. Dameon, running around in blind fear, accidentally threw a punch, which hit a large rock, smashing it to several large pieces. Surprisingly, his hand didn't even hurt after the blow, and still panicking he ran away very fast. Applebloom, Scootalo, and Sweetie Belle were stunned by how the rock was so easily destroyed, but it didn't stop them from photographing Dameon as he ran. They had about thirty pictures total.

"Wow! That was awesome! Did you see him destroy that rock!?" Scootalo asked, excited about the whole thing.

"I didn't think it was that strong…" Applebloom said.

"Well I think we got what we came for, let's get out for here! He might get angry, and come back…" Sweetie Belle said, looking around a worried look on her face. She was a little scared.

"I agree…" Scootalo said.

"Alright girls, let's get going then!" Applebloom said.

Dameon was running like crazy, at unusual speeds for humans, he was faster than an Olympic runner! But now wasn't a time for that, he was seen, again! And they have photos! Dameon was terrified for his future. Would all the residents hunt him down with weapons? Would he become an outlaw? He had only one option, to steal those photographs… but to do that, he would have to go back into the town… Dameon had to, he didn't have a choice. This could be his life on the line. He would wait until dusk, before he descended to the town.

**At Ponyville, when the darkness of the night went over the town…**

Dameon waited until the last pony entered a building, and the lights went out. _'There's my cue…' _Dameon thought to himself, sneaking into the sleeping town, hood already pulled over his head. As he moved, the darkness surrounded him, even though the town was warm feeling, it still had a creepy feeling to it. Outside some type of bakery, which had a sign nearby that read "Sugar Cube Corner". There were newspaper dispensers a few feet next to the bakery. Dameon sneaked towards it, reached into the slot, and pulled out one of the newspapers. His eyes immediately went wide in fear, there… on the cover, was a picture of himself running walking through the forest!

He accidentally yelled in panic/shock, he was already terrified by being in a completely different world, and now everyone knew about him, even after all his attempts at hiding. He honestly though he would have been remaining hidden for at least a couple months! The ponies were awaking, the looked out there windows, on their porches, and others came from the other houses. Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, and Applejack were there, as well as a white pony with a purple mane that Dameon did not know of.

They all stared at him wide-eyed. In a matter of minutes, he was surrounded.

"It's him!" "The monster!" "What the heck is it doing here!?" "It's gonna attack us!" the ponies were saying.

"It's here! I can't believe it!" Twilight said, and she realized this was there chance to solve this mystery/problem. "Come on girls, I think we stop this once and for all!" She said.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, The white one, known as Rarity, Pinkie Pie all nodded, except Fluttershy, who was cowering a little. The five charged, except Fluttershy, who flew up into the air, watching/cowering. Dameon screamed in fear, and ran the opposite direction. Fluttershy snapped her head into His direction as he ran. Did he just scream… in fear!? The poor thing…. Fluttershy felt bad for him, and flew after Dameon, and her five friends.

"Come on, Twilight! Use your magic!" Applejack called.

"I can't concentrate enough! He has a resistance to my magic!" She replied.

Rainbow Dash dived, and pounced on Dameon, trying to pin him to the ground. He easily pushed her away, got back to his feet, and continued to run very fast, slowly out running the ponies on foot.

"Girls…" Fluttershy said.

"Not now!" Rainbow dash and Twilight said.

"girls!" Fluttershy said a little louder. They just ignored her.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy yelled at the top of her lungs, making the ponies, and Dameon, stop dead in their tracks. Dameon stopped only because the silent pony suddenly screamed loudly, it sort of stunned him.

"Let me try to handle this… remember the Manticore? Just trust me!" She murmured to her friends, and she landed in front of Dameon, determined to make peace with this creature…


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy had glared at her friends, and they all went silent, even Pinkie! They were shocked by her sudden outburst. She then turned back to Dameon, with a sweet smile, her kind eyes staring straight into his. Dameon still had his hood over his head, keeping his face hidden, except for his eyes. He was trembling, and felt trapped.

"shhh… it's okay…" Fluttershy said softly. "You're not going to be hurt… I won't hurt you…" She continued, slowly taking two steps forward, Dameon didn't move.

At that moment, Spike arrived, panting. He was about to speak, but when he saw the scene that was happening before him, he kept quiet, and watched.

"I just want to be your friend…" Fluttershy said so softly, that it was almost hard to hear, but Dameon could easily hear it, since it was directed at him.

"Please, don't run away…"

Dameon took one step back. Fluttershy reacted by taking a step back to, trying to show that she wasn't a threat. She knew, she knew this was no pony, but some kind of creature.

Dameon cocked his head slightly. Could he trust this pony? NO! No he couldn't! Could he? He didn't have much time to think about it though, because at that moment, an electric blue pony, with a light blue main, and a… wizard hat? Pounced down on Dameon from a nearby-roof, with a thick-wire net, that had large metal block-weights in the corners. He realized it when it was two late, the net dropped over him, and trapped him. He would have broken free, but one of the metal-weights hit him on the head, it didn't fully knock him out, but it made him very dizzy.

Fluttershy screamed the other mane six, gasped in shock, the other town-ponies cheered.

"I the Great and Powerful Trixie! Have now caught the two-leg beast! Which I shall name… NO-HOOF!" Trixie yelled in triumph, stand on the trapped, barely conscious, Dameon. The ponies cheered, and ran forward to congratulate her, and stare at Dameon in the net in awe.

"Not her again!" Twilight groaned facehoofing.

Fluttershy flew to Trixie, and said "Let it go!" desperately.

"Never! This is my catch, I won't let you ruin it, and steal my glory!" Trixie said angrily, using her magic to push Fluttershy away. "I require a cage! One strong enough to hold this No-Hoof!" She said.

After several minutes, two horses trotted up, pulling a medium-sized cage, that had thick bars, and iron braces/floors/roofs. "Hear you go, great and powerful Trixie! This was used to hold a dragon a while back!" The three ponies said cheerfully. Trixie nodded, and tried to use her magic on Dameon to lift him into the cage, but all she could do was, was make his arm lift a few inches from the ground.

"My magic has little effect on him…" Trixie mumbled to herself. "You three! Push the beast into the cage!" She said to three random stallions, who happily obliged, pushing the still dizzy Dameon into the cage, and locking the door behind him.

"Trixie! Stop!" Fluttershy said hurt, and angry.

"Never! Now go to your home, and leave the great and powerful Trixie alone!" Trixie growled.

Fluttershy felt tears come to her eyes. Even if any of the mane six tried anything, they would be pushed away by the other town-ponies. They had all seemed to forget about the Ursa Major incident. Dameon awoke, and panicked again, he was stuck inside a cage now! And he had no idea how he got there. He slammed himself against the iron/wooden bars repeatedly, until he started to feel the bars bend more with each hit. Trixie realized what was going to happened, threw down a smoke bomb, and then took off running. She didn't want to be humiliated again! Especially not if it had to do with her saying she could control a creature.

Fluttershy, and everypony else watched, shocked by how much strength this creature had.

Finally, with one more immense slam, the bars on one side of the cage, smash apart. But this didn't happen without a cost, Dameon could feel that his arm, shoulder, and possibly a rib or two, were broken/fractured. It was a pain he had already experience multiple times in his past, but the pain never goes away, he held his right arm with his left, and limped/ran from the cage. Fluttershy felt horrible, he had gotten hurt, and she felt that it was her fault.

A few ponies grabbed pitch forks, one had even a torch… how cliché… Anyways, the ponies the small group of ponies chased after Dameon. Fluttershy knew that with how injured he looked by walking, he wasn't going to make it far before he was captured, and oh Celestia, what they would do to the poor thing…

Fluttershy took off into the sky, and watched the chase, she knew she couldn't do much, but maybe distract them. She flew towards the angry mob, they seemed to have lost sight of him, but that wasn't going to last for long.

"Hey! There he goes!" Fluttershy lied to them, pointing west. She was surprised they fell for it, being that she lied horribly. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were nowhere to be seen. Fluttershy assumed they were looking for her, but she didn't care about that right now. That creature was injured badly, and he might be dying! Fluttershy whimpered in fear, before flying into the Everfree forest, to find the animal (Dameon)

Dameon limped and limped as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, considering how much pain he was in.

_'How could so much go wrong… I should have just ran… Why did I even think I could trust anyone or anything! Is this going to be my life from now on? Being a fugitive!?' _Dameon thought to himself, terrified. He was bleeding, but he hadn't realized it. His pain had seemed to intensify. He tightened his hood up, so only he could really pull the hood off. The pain, shock, and exhaustion overwhelmed him. He fell to his knees, and then fell flat on his face, he saw four light yellow hooves land next to him, and then it all went darker and darker, until it was complete black.

**Three days after that night:**

Dameon stirred, and his eyes barely opened. He tried to move his arms, but felt a sudden jolt of horrible pain in his chest/right arm/right shoulder and he groaned. He realized he was not lying on the cold ground of the forest… He was laying on something very soft, and he felt warm, not burning up type of warm, he just felt warm, and then he realized he was in something's bed! He also noticed that he was in a few casts, his chest, shoulder, and right arm were in casts. He sighed, and looked at his surroundings with slightly squinted eyes. There was a rock-chimney to his left, the walls were a light tan/white color, the quilt he was under seemed to have orange-colored butterflies on it, a book case was to his right, bird houses hanged from the ceiling, and everything in the room was colorful, and bright. Dameon felt safe, but still weary, and terrified. Who knows what might happen to him now! He started to struggle, and consequently causing a loose book on the bookcase to fall to the ground with a fairly loud thud. Dameon heard hooves moving up the steps. Dameon bit his lip, and with his good, left arm, he touched his head to see if he still had his jacket on, and he realized he did! And his hood was still over his head, so only his eyes were visible, he felt a slight relief that his true face was not seen yet. The hoof-steps were getting louder, until the door knob started to turn. Dameon pulled the covers over his head.

The mare known as Fluttershy quietly walked in, and noticed the book that was on the floor.

"Oh okay, good… it was just a book…" She said in a quiet, sweet voice. She picked up the book, and silently pushed it back on the shelf. Fluttershy looked towards the bed where she had left Dameon, she saw the covers were pulled over his head, and he was shaking.

"oh… don't be scared! I swear Im going to keep you safe…" Fluttershy said, as she walked over to the bed, and then started to pull the covers back, so they weren't hiding Dameon's head. She wanted to let him know she was not a threat. Dameon would have held on longer, if he was so weak from a mix of tiredness and soreness. Fluttershy didn't even have to try hard to pull the quilt back. Dameon immediately put his left arm over his hood-hole.

"Oh… come on, if I was going to hurt you, would you be here right now?" She asked. Dameon really didn't have answer for that. Though he still wouldn't fully trust her. However, he slowly lowered his arm.

"See, I'm not going to hurt you… now, let's see what your face, REALLY looks like", Fluttershy said, reaching for his hood. Dameon Instantly tried to put both hands up to keep on his hood, which sent a sudden jolt of immense pain where his casts were. He groaned, and whimpered softly from the pain.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, moving closer to help Dameon into a more comfortable position. "Please don't move too much, you need to wait for it to heal…" Fluttershy murmured, and she lifted his head, fluffed his pillow slightly with her free hoof, and then carefully laid his head back down on the pillow. However, this motion cause Dameon's hood to fall off. Fluttershy stared at Dameon, a little shocked at what he looked like, she didn't expect that…

When Dameon realized his hood was off, he instantly pulled it back over his head, and rolled onto his side, facing away from Fluttershy. His last chance of hiding… gone! If this friendly Mare wasn't true to her word, he would be in very big trouble!

"A-Are you c-comfortable?" Fluttershy finally whispered. Dameon nodded slightly. Fluttershy then smiled softly, and exited the room. She left the door open a crack. She watched as Dameon rolled onto his back, and pulled off his hood again. Must have been to warm… She thought to her self. She watched his face as he dosed off into sleep. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and when she realized what she was doing, she instantly, closed the door, and trotted down the stairs. '_What was I just doing…' _She thought to herself, confused.

"Maybe Everything will be explained later…" Fluttershy said. "If he is sentient and can talk in some way…" She murmured.

(I just want to say, thank you all for your support! It really inspired me to continue this story! :) I just want to give my personal thanks! ch. 5 will be out soon! things are getting spicy! XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, Dameon had already had his hood on, and was asleep. He didn't have dream, he never has. Or if he did, he would never remember it when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room. It was still lighten up with sunlight; it must have been late afternoon. He still was sore, but not as bad as before. (RYHME!) He just then noticed the Pegasus in the room. It was Fluttershy, and she was looking out the window, and at the sky, smiling. She glanced at Dameon, and then noticed he was awake.

"Oh! Good morning…. I still don't know what to call you… Trixie named you a No-Hoof but that sounds rude to me… Can you speak?" She asked. Dameon merely whimpered softly.

"Oh, all right… can you write?" She asked.

Dameon slightly nodded. Fluttershy then smiled, and got a quill and notepad.

"Could you write your name? I-If it's not too much of a trouble that is…" She said, offering him to quill and notepad.

Dameon cautiously reached for the two objects. Should he do this? Well… If she was bad she would have done something bad to him by this point, he won't fully trust her yet, but he should at least give her his name as thanks for fixing him… Dameon slowly and sort of messily wrote his name down with his left hand. 'Dameon' it read. Fluttershy picked up the notepad, and read it.

"Dameon… that's a wonderful name!" Fluttershy said sweetly. Dameon, for the first time in this world, smiled slightly.

"Although you probably already know, my name is Fluttershy" She said kindly. Dameon nodded as if saying 'that's a good name' Fluttershy understood what he meant.

"Thank you, that was very kind thing of you to say- I mean symbolize." She said, whispering the last part nervously.

At that moment, someone knocked at Fluttershy's door. Fluttershy looked towards the staircase.

"Oh dear… who could that be? Uhm… just don't make much noise, I don't think anypony should know you're here..." Fluttershy murmured. Dameon nodded, and she gave him a small smile, and then flew down the stairs to the front door. It was none other than her friend, Twilight.

"Oh, Hello Twilight!" Fluttershy greeted her.

"Hello Fluttershy, are you okay? I haven't seen you since that whole confusion with Trixie and that… thing."

"Well… uhm… I-I'm alright." She said, starting to sweat slightly. She was very, VERY bad at lying to people, especially her friends.

"You don't look or sound alright…" Twilight said. Suddenly, there was small thud upstairs. Fluttershy gulped nervously, pupils small, and her eyes shot from Twilight to the stairs, and back again.

Twilight's eyes squinted. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She asked suspiciously.

"u-uhm…. YESNOWGOODBYE!" Fluttershy suddenly said loudly, and she slammed the door closed, the sound of hooves running upstairs inside the cottage could be heard.

Twilight was shocked by that sudden yell from Fluttershy. '_What is she up to…' _Twilight thought to herself.

Fluttershy ran back up to her room, which Dameon was in. Though she ran upstairs quickly, she still opened the door slowly and quietly. Dameon, out of fear of any other ponies walking into the room and seeing him, had put his hood back on. "What was that sound? Are you okay?" She asked, with a worried look in her eyes. Dameon shook his head slightly; he honestly was wondering the same thing. He wrote something down on the notepad, it read "I was wondering the same thing" Fluttershy read it.

"Well maybe it was just a book… I'll just loo-" Fluttershy was cut off because at that moment, her eyes went wide, Rainbow dash, with Twilight on her back, were viewing through the window. With very wide eyes at Seeing Dameon in her house.

"GAH!" Fluttershy yelled, and she quickly ran to lock the window, and close the curtain, but it was too late. Rainbow dash and Twilight had seen. It wasn't long before Fluttershy heard her front door slam open, she squeaked in fear.

"So sorry about this…" She whispered, and threw a blanket over Dameon. Rainbow Dash and Twilight had just reached the doorway of Fluttershy's room.

"Fluttershy! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Rainbow yelled/said.

"W-What a-are you t-talking about…?" Fluttershy asked very nervously.

"As if you don't know!" Rainbow Dash said, marching over to the bed.

"Fluttershy, it might be dangerous! What were you thinking?" Twilight asked, worried for her friend's safety. Rainbow Dash yanked the blanket off, but… there was nothing there!

"What the… where is No-Hoof, Fluttershy!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pointing a hoof at Fluttershy, who was cowering on the floor.

"Rainbow Dash, stop! Obviously we thought wrong, and it was never here! Stop scaring Fluttershy." Twilight said, glaring at her annoyed, and mostly frustrated, friend. Rainbow sighed, realizing she was going too far.

"Look, Fluttershy I'm sorry. I was just thinking for your safety."

"Oh… It's okay Rainbow, I understand" Fluttershy said with a kind smile.

"Alright, well I better get back to Spike, Glad to see nothing is wrong Fluttershy." Twilight said with a smile, as she left.

"See-ya later Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said, and she flew out the window.

Fluttershy waited until both of her friends were completely out of the house, and the doors/window were closed. She then closed to blinds to prevent anyone else from seeing anything.

"Dameon? Dameon their gone now… You can come out now." Fluttershy whispered quietly. She truly felt bad for him.

'_Everypony thinks him as a monster, or a Pony pulling a joke. When in actuality he is a nice, friendly, sweet… kind…_ _hands-NO! no no no! Don't think that._' Fluttershy thought to her self. She felt something tap her snout, and she looked up. Dameon was sitting down, and looking at her with concern. Little did she know, that she was zoned out looking at her hooves for several minutes. She blushed slightly, hoping it wouldn't show through her fur. Luckily it didn't.

Dameon was sitting down because he was still sore, and not able to stand properly. He showed her a note that said: 'Are you okay?'

"Oh yes, I was just thinking about something. Let me help you." She said, and she gave Dameon support to lift Dameon onto the bed. After a minute or to, Dameon was on the bed. Dameon thought to himself. If this pony had done all this for him, she must be trustworthy… He had to give her more trust. He still didn't fully trust her, but he did trust her. His thoughts were interrupted when Fluttershy spoke. "Uhm… I'm sorry for asking but, c-can you talk?" She asked him quietly. Dameon sighed, and wrote 'I just can't. Not anymore, It never ended well…' he showed her the note, and she read it. Fluttershy looked at him, a wave of remorse washed over her. She could tell, by the look he was giving her that he had been through a lot. A lot of pain, misery, and suffering of which he did not deserve. Without reason, she pulled him into a warm hug. Dameon was hesitant at first. But for reasons he could not explain, it made him feel… happy, confused, and another emotion he did not know of. Someone actually cared… Someone wanted to comfort him, and try to ease his pain. This was his happiest moment in life. He hugged back, and he felt the tears come. Many tears, that trickled down his cheeks, and off his chin. He took short shaky breaths. Fluttershy was already a weak-spirited soul, and was very sad for Dameon. She teared up as well.

The two sat there, holding each other, and softly crying for the own reasons…


	6. Chapter 6

It was a new day, the sun rose in the horizon, and birds were singing. Dameon slowly opened his eyes, and noticed he had fallen asleep sitting down, leaning on something, no, someone! Fluttershy and Dameon had fallen asleep, holding each other, obviously they had tired out when they were both crying last night. He decided not to wake her, and gently lifted her up into his arms. She wasn't light, let me tell you that. Since she was about the same size as Dameon, she was a bit hard to carry over to the bed, and Dameon's bad arm/leg didn't help either.

He finally had settled her down on the bed gently, and pulled the blanket over her. He sighed gladly, panting ever so slightly. He started to feel light-headed from the strain of lifting Fluttershy when being sore. He looked around for somewhere to sit or lay down. He realized two options, sleep on the floor, or sleep on the bed next to Fluttershy. He sighed, and got in the bed next to Fluttershy, facing away from her. Soon after that, he fell asleep. Angel-bunny hopped into the room, saw they were asleep, face palmed, and hopped out of the room.

Several hours later, Fluttershy awoke first this time. She looked around the room, wondering about the whereabouts of Dameon. "Dame- gah!" Fluttershy said, when she realized Dameon was next to her the whole time. She noticed she was under the blanket, and he wasn't. She smiled slightly by how Dameon was kind enough to put her in bed while she was asleep without waking her. She silently got out of the bed, and pulled the blanket over Dameon. She watched him sleep for a few minutes. He tossed and turned, whimpering from time to time in his sleep. It was sort of…. Cute. '_Must be dreaming about something.' _ She thought to herself. Suddenly, Dameon yelled in his sleep, and was thrashing around. "No! Stop!" He said. Fluttershy jumped at his sudden outburst. She shook him slightly "Dameon! Wake up!" She said, trying to wake him. Dameon was still asleep, thrashing about. "Get off of her! Ill kill you If you touch her!" He said in his sleep. "No! no! no! nononononononononooo! FLUTTERSHY!" he said, yelling the last part. Fluttershy took a step back. '_what on earth was he dreaming about?' _She thought to herself, she then did the only other thing she could think of at that moment to wake Dameon up, she grabbed a glass of water, and splashed him with it. Dameon instantly awoke after that. He gasped short, and loud in surprise. He was panting from the whole experience, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Dameon! Are you okay? I was so worried!" Fluttershy said, hugging him out of worry. He hugged back, and then when they pulled away, he nodded in saying he was okay.

"You were screaming, and thrashing about!" She said. Fluttershy decided not to mention him yelling her name just yet. Dameon didn't get a chance to respond though, because a that moment, again, there was a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy, darling! Are you feeling well? I heard some shouts!" Rarity called from the other side of the door.

"Oh dear… Not now…" Fluttershy said, quickly supporting Dameon, and leading him to the closet.

"Im really sorry about this… But you can't be afford to be seen, they just don't understand…." She said. Dameon nodded in understanding. Fluttershy opened the doors of the closet, and allowed Dameon to move inside. He sat on the floor of the closet, it was small though, making it hard for Dameon to not accidentally budge the doors open with his legs. He listened, ear pressed against the door. He could hear Fluttershy opening the door, and greeting Rarity.

"Hi Rarity, do you need something?" Fluttershy asked her friend.

"Yes, I could hear yells and shouts coming from your home, and I was wandering if you were all right darling." Rarity said.

"Oh yes, im alright Rarity. Nothing's going on in here, not a single thing, I'm perfectly fine." Fluttershy said, grinning.

"You don't look alright, dear. You look worried, nervous, and fearful. May I come in?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy looked over her options, one, if she didn't let Rarity in, she might think somethings really wrong, and go get everyone else. Two, If she do let her in, she might see Dameon, and then Fluttershy, and more importantly Dameon, would be in major trouble. She chose the second option to be the safest. She just prayed Dameon would not be seen.

"All right, come in." Fluttershy said. Rarity gave her a friendly smile, and entered her cottage. She then looked around the house.

"well kept, and pretty as always!" She said with a smile.

"Though you must let me change those curtains, dear. They look absolutely dreadful in this room, they don't match at all!" Rarity said, as always, not noticing that she was being a little rude, but everyone that new Rarity, understood she meant well, she just comes out with a wrong approach. Fluttershy smiled, and said

"Oh no need Rarity, I think there fine the way they are" She said. Rarity sighed, but still smiled.

"All right, if that's what you like." She replied. Dameon, who was still inside the tiny closet, was now straining to keep himself from falling out, his legs were already asleep. Rarity then started up the stairs.

"Do you mind if I look around upstairs darling?" She asked Fluttershy.

"I guess not…" Fluttershy said, but wishing that Rarity wouldn't go upstairs. Once Rarity was up in Fluttershy's room, she looked around, under the bed, under the blankets, behind the curtains, ect. Fluttershy did not know it, but Rarity had heard from Rainbow Dash, that Fluttershy had No-Hoof in her house. Of course, Rainbow Dash over exaggerated the story.

**Flashback:**

_"And he was right there, growling,and snarling! Fluttershy was helpless, so I flew up to the No-Hoof, and bucked him good! Fluttershy told me to stop, and she shoved No-Hoof in her closet, right before Twilight walked up into the room. I told her the story, but she refused to believe that No-Hoof was really there, so we ended up leaving, and now nopony believes me!" _Rainbow Dash explained to rarity.

_"Oh dear! Poor Fluttershy! Im going to go check on her! Who knows what that dastardly beast could to someone as weak as Fluttershy!" _Rarity said, believing rainbow Dash, and then racing off to Fluttershy's cottage.

_"Hey, wait! I forgot to tell you how he almost ate Twilight!" _Rainbow Dash said, obviously going overboard with the story. Other ponies heard, and trotted over to Rainbow, asking her to tell them the story. Which Rainbow did tell.

**End Flashback.**

Dameon couldn't hold in anymore, the pain In his lower back, arms, and the needly feeling in his legs overwhelmed him, and he fell out of the closet, right as Rarity was about to open it. Rarity screamed

"ITS NO-HOOF!" And she bolted out of the room for her life, and down the stairs.

"Rarity! I can explain!" Fluttershy called, scared out of her wits.

"What were you thinking Fluttershy! I'm getting Twilight!" Rarity screamed as she ran past Fluttershy, and out the front door.

"Oh no, dear Celestia no…." Fluttershy said, quickly slamming the door, and locking it. She quickly flew upstairs, and to Dameon. She saw him on the floor, and slowly trying to get to his feet.

"Dameon! You have to get out of here, there coming to get you!" Fluttershy said, running towards him, grabbing his hand with her hoof, and pulling him along, down the stairs and to the back door. She opened it for him, and tried to lead him outside, but he wouldn't budge.

"Dameon come on! They hurt you!" Fluttershy said. Dameon frowned, and shook his head. He quickly wrote something down:

'They'll hurt you for hiding me, I can't allow that.' It read. Fluttershy read it, and said

"Wait, your going to- NO! I can't let you do that! You're not going to sacrifice yourself for my sake!" She said.

Dameon wrote 'You saved me, let me return the favor.' Dameon handed Fluttershy the note, and she read it. Before she could respond, Dameon bolted from the cottage and out the door. Fluttershy was about to chase after him, but she heard ponies in the distance.

"There it is! Get it, before it hurts somepony!" Fluttershy recognized that it was Applejack.

"I knew I was right!" Pinkie pie yelled, and the yells, and remarks of the angry mob could be heard. Fluttershy couldn't hear it anymore, she slammed the door closed, curled up on the floor and cried alone, for Dameon's safety. She couldn't chase after him, after what he just did for her, she wouldn't make that action meaningless by getting caught. What Dameon did for her made her so sad, but also this other emotion she had only felt only once in her whole life, and that was a while ago, so she wasn't familiar with it. She felt warm in her chest. Fluttershy was sad, scared, and happy at the same time.

Dameon was running for dear life, He heard the ponies after him. He was faster than the Earth ponies, and unicorns for reasons he did not understand, But he knew he wouldn't be able to outrun the Pegasus for long. He suddenly jumped onto a roof of a building, apparently he could also jump higher for some reason. It was just as weird as him being able to run so fast. He almost got caught by two Pegasus holding a net in their mouths, but he quickly jumped off the building, and back onto the road. He ran and ran. Dameon knew he was going to be caught, he could not outrun them for long, and he would not fight them. That would make them think he was an even greater monster. Dameon ran into an intersection, and there was a trap waiting for him. Ponies came from every route in the intersection. He was cornered. Ten Pegasus came flying down each holding a corner of a large circular net. They snared Dameon, and then the Earth ponies launched tons and tons of apples at the trapped Dameon. Hitting him all over the place. Fifteen hard red apples hit Dameon square in the face at one time, causing him to fall unconceous.

All the ponies then closed in on him, tying him up. Dameon was officially caught…


	7. Chapter 7

Eight days had gone by since the previous events. Fluttershy had gone into a deep depression, and frequent anger outbursts. Dameon was locked up in a newer, stronger, cage. Except he was chained up this time, and unable to move, also with the added fact that ponies pay to throw apples, tomatoes, or any other type of fruit at Dameon. Twilight, and the other four ponies who helped catch 'No-Hoof' couldn't help but start to feel a slight regret of what they had done. But, they still felt that they were saving Fluttershy, and everypony else from harm. But in reality, they were only harming Fluttershy themselves, she was suffering terribly. Dameon was feeling the same, depressed, angered, and saddened. None of these damned ponies had even given him a chance. They just lock him up. And he certainly isn't going to talk. That would only make things worse at this point. Oh how he missed Fluttershy. He missed seeing her, and her bright blue eyes. He missed her nervous tone, her kindness, and trust. He missed her forgiveness, the way her mane floats in the breeze, the way she protected him, healed him, and saved him. He would give up anything he could to just see her just one more time. Dameon then began tearing up, and silently cried. The tears dripped down his cheeks and off his chin. He looked around at the hard all-metal cage he was put in. It was night time, so the large metal door was pulled shut over the large viewing/throwing window. Only shreds of moonlight shined in through the cracks of the door. Dameon looked at all the rotting fruit, which was littered around him, and covering his clothes. His body ached. You wouldn't think that fruit thrown at you would hurt, but when apples and melons are launched at you constantly, it leaves some nasty bruises. The only thing that made Dameon think this was worth it in any slight way, is the fact that Fluttershy is safe and as he hoped, happy.

He was very wrong about that. Fluttershy was the farthest thing from happy. She cried all day, and barely slept an hour each night. Her mane was a mess, scruffy, and dirty. Bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep. She hadn't eaten, and was thin. She was starting to understand the emotion that she had felt for Dameon, the moment she had set her eyes on him when he was stealing apples from her front porch. The remembrance of that memory brought a small smile to her face, but once she remembered he was gone, more tears came back. This emotion was strong, and it was driving her crazy. She missed Dameon, just as much as he missed her. Fluttershy missed his friendliness, chivalry, his smile, the way he wrote everything, his… looks… Fluttershy couldn't help but get a little red in the cheeks at that thought. She missed the way he slept, she missed hugging him, she missed him hugger her back. She missed everything about him. She needed him back. And then it hit Fluttershy. She was going to get him back, she vowed to herself, that no matter what happens, she will free the one she loves from his prison. Even if it meant going against her friends, she didn't care. But this was going to take planning. She couldn't just trot in, and unlock the cage, everypony would try to stop her. And unlocking the cage won't be a piece of cake either, She sighed, and slowly walked over to a nearby desk. She looked around, and saw a large piece of drawing-paper, she grabbed it, and placed it on the desk. She had never really 'planned' a break In before. She didn't exactly know where to start.

"Well… I guess I should m-move in at night, after everypony is asleep. And then…" It suddenly hit her, she knew exactly what to do. She remembered reading something about taping down the latch of a lock, so when somepony locks it, it is still unlocked. Of course this whole thing wasn't going to be easy. And so Fluttershy set off, constructing her plan to save Dameon, she worked all night, stopping from time to time, for when she cries, or just rubs her eyes from exhaustion. seconds went by… then minutes, and then hours.

By the time Fluttershy had finished, and fool-proofed her plans, it was already 10 AM. They would be unlocking the doors of Dameon's cell soon. She had to wait until it was dark before she tried her plan. This was her first "evil" plans to break in. She just hoped her nervousness wouldn't spoil it. But she could do one thing before it was dark. Fluttershy walked upstairs, and over to a closet, she opened the doors, and searched through the jackets, hats, and other clothes. Eventually she pulled away from the closet, holding the 'Mare-do-well' costume Rarity made for her a while back. It was the only thing that covered her up completely. She slipped herself into it, fitting her wings into the wing-sockets on the back of the costume. She pushed the dark goggles over her, and checked herself in a nearby mirror. She looked unrecognizable. She just hoped that her friends would not be there, because they would instantly know that it was Fluttershy, considering that she was to only Pegasus with the costume. She sighed, one mess up, and she'll have to try to start over, but if it means saving Dameon, she will do anything. Fluttershy saw Angel Bunny asleep on the couch.

"Goodbye, Angel. I'll see you in a bit…" She spoke softly, and then she left her cottage, and headed towards Ponyville. She reached Ponyville in no time. Fluttershy Looked at a nearby clock, it read 10:30. Dameon's cage would have been unlocked by now. Fluttershy still got a newspaper every day, that's how she knew Dameon was in a metal cage at the center of Ponyville. She prepared herself for the worst as she neared the center of the town, and where Dameon was kept. Staying in the shadows, Fluttershy sneaked closer and closer, until she was behind two apple-filled barrels, looking through the crack between them. She could see Dameon's cage, not a hundred yards away. She could have started bawling the second she saw Dameon. He was chained to the wall of the cage, arms and legs restricted, he was covered in pieces of fruit, that were stained all over his body. Fluttershy could see bruises on his face, and knew there were definitely more under his clothes. He looked restless, his eyes heavy, his skin was pale, and he looked malnourished. It killed her to see him like that. And it made her feel worse that this whole time she could have done something earlier, but didn't. She bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from crying. She couldn't make a single sound. Dameon's head drooped downwards, he seemed to have passed out, but it didn't stop an occasional pony from bucking an apple at him. Fluttershy grew enraged that they were doing this to him.

'_What about friendship? What about all those lessons on not judging a book by it's cover? They all had seemed to completely forget about that! How dare they! HOW DARE THEY!' _Fluttershy thought to herself angrily, and sadly. She felt betrayed by everypony. Fluttershy then quietly snuck closer and closer to the cage. Occasionally hiding behind a barrel, or inside a half-empty fruit crate, until she was at the back of the cage, and where luckily nopony was at the moment. She flew to the top slowly. She readied the black strip of rubber tape she had. She could feel the latch of the lock with her hooves, she quickly, and carefully taped it down, and then she snuck back to the two apple-filled barrels, and then flew off quickly so no one would see her. This plan so Far seems pointless, considering that Dameon is still chained, and unable to move, but Fluttershy planned that out as well. She retreated back to her home, and waited until dusk, after they re-lock Dameon's cage. Where was Celestia, and Luna in all this? Well they were dealing with major troubles of their own, troubles that would affect the lives of all ponies in Equestria. But that will be discovered later on.

hours later, the coolness, and eeriness of the dark started to creep over Equestria. Fluttershy new the time to act was now. She left her cottage, still in her 'Mare-Do-Well' costume. Except this time, she could just fly there, because everypony was asleep at this point, and would not see her, especially since her costume was a very dark purple/violet, she would blend right in with the night sky. In no time, she was at the center of Ponyville. She silently crept up to the cage, putting her hooves against the cold-metal door, and placed her ear on the door, to try to listen in. She could hear faint whimpers and sobs on the inside. This brought the heavy tears to her eyes. She stopped herself from making a sound, but she couldn't control the tears. This was all too much for her. Fluttershy sat there, leaning against the door, silently crying for several minutes before she continued in her efforts to save Dameon. The tape had worked, and she silently opened the door. Dameon shot his head up instantly. He looked even worse up close, and it made Fluttershy want to cry again, but she had to be strong. At first, Dameon was thrashing around, obviously scared. Fluttershy brought a hoof to her snout, and made a shushing sound. Dameon calmed down a little, but freaked out more when Fluttershy, still in disguise, pulled out a needle.

"It's okay…" She murmured, her voice muffled by the costume, and her voice hoarse from lack of use, and crying. Dameon couldn't recognize the voice. He slowly calmed down, and Fluttershy picked the locks of his arms and legs. After several minutes, Dameon was freed, and he fell to the ground of the metal cage with a loud thud. Fluttershy quickly lifted him up, leaning him against the wall gingerly.

She took off her mask, and Dameon mouth fell open. He couldn't be more happy, and sad. She looked like she was starving, had not slept, and had not bathed for a long time. And it felt horrible to see her like that.

"D-Dameon... Dameon!" Fluttershy said, crying, and pulling Dameon in a hug. Dameon hugged her back, and cried as well. They sat like that for a half hour. Fluttershy pulled away.

"D-Dameon… I-I'm in l-love with y-you!" She cried, she expected him to reject, and say no, but he… didn't… instead, he made her look at him.

"….I think I l-love you to…" He said, Fluttershy's mouth opened, he spoke! But before She could say anything, Dameon kissed her. Her eyes were wide at first. This was her first kiss, she wasn't sure if she like it, well not at first, after a few seconds, she started to like it. She closed her eyes, and kissed back.

Dameon wondered about this decision. They were completely different species, but it felt… right. And he liked it. He knew he loved Fluttershy, and Fluttershy knew she loved Dameon. The two did not care if they were different. They loved each other, and that's all that matters. It started to rain, softly sprinkling down on them. The couple sat there, holding each other in a loving embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

While Dameon and Fluttershy were enjoying their new founded relations, and life was getting better for them both, the same could not be said for Celestia and Luna. In fact, it was going terrible for them. There was an evil arising, something that they both had foreseen, and hoped would not be true, but it was… Somepony was looking for the Elements of Disharmony. Element of Fury, Element of Avarice, Element of Fear, Element of Apathy, Element of Dark Magic, and Element of Deceit. And apparently, they have found three of them, and are well on the way of recovering the fourth. As you can guess, Ponies have many enemies. Diamond Dogs, Dragons, Changelings, Parasprites (Although they weren't exactly enemies), Timberwolves, and other beasts. But mostly the Diamond Dogs, Dragons, and Changelings are the greatest enemies. S omepony earned those three species onto his side, and allowing him to make an army. Ever since the failed attempt at taking over, the queen of Changelings was put out of power, which actually made the changelings lose the ability to shift properly. But one creature saved them from certain extinction. Ever since then, they were loyal to him and would do his bidding. And he had earned the dragons and the Diamond Hounds onto his side with the promise of unlimited jewels, and unlimited morsels to feed on, A.K.A the ponies, and other victims. But who, or what he is, is still unknown to Celestia.

Once he has the elements of disharmony, he will use them to destroy Celestia, Luna, and all of Equestria, allowing him to rule in their place. The ponies will be extinct. As of now, Celestia and Luna were attempting to make peace, as this is the safest option of agreement for everyone.

"There must be some way we can get something good across here." Celestia said, in an urgent and royal tone.

"Some way we can agree with out the deaths of innocent mortals!" Luna added in her royal voice.

"No…. No peace…." A horrid, evil voice spoke. It was dark, darker than night itself, a voice that made you shudder. It was deep, with a monstrous growl hinted in it, with the added ghostly echo it had. Even Luna shuddered when it spoke. She and her sister were in a black room, where you could not see anything, except HIS glowing, red eyes, which had slits. Celestia could not make out any of his physical appearance. This was the only way he would even agree to speak to, as he would say, 'A pathetic excuse of an organism.' Is what he referred to the ponies.

"What do you want us to do?" Luna enquired, though she feared the answer.

"….Die….." The horrid voice said. Celestia glared at the eyes. She would not be deterred. Not even by this… creature.

"And if we refuse this vulgar, and obscene request?" Celestia asked.

"….suffering, and then death…." It said. Celestia and Luna glared.

"We're not going to give into you, you beast." Luna said. "We will meet whatever forces you have with our own. We will not give up Equestria, or our ponies without a fight." She snarled. The voice just laughed manically, and insanely. The two princesses flinched from the laugh, but they stood their ground, still glaring at the slowly fading eyes. Suddenly they were ambushed. Hundreds of Arrows and green balls of magic energy rained down on them. Celestia quickly raised an energy shield, protecting her, and her sister from the incoming projectiles. They kept coming and coming, and her shield was diminishing slowly, but within a few minutes, it would be depleted. There were thousands of the arrows, magic energy, and… dragon fire! It was just too much, so Luna quickly looked for an exit, while fueling Celestia's shield with her own magic, making a large strain on her, mentally. The fire stopped. Right when Celestia's shield broke. Then came the swarms of Changelings that chased at them with fangs. Luna saw the exit and called

"Come, sister! The exit is right here!" They flew to the light, and burst through a weak wooden wall. When they looked back, they saw the many green glowing eyes glaring at them, but the shed was merely 8 feet tall, it was very small yet it was huge inside. Suddenly the same glowing red eyes appeared in the blackness, laughing, and then it disappeared. And then the shed seemed to have changed back into a regular old shed on the inside of it. Celestia realized they were teleported somewhere else. That's how they all seemed to fit in the shed, that hole in the shed wall was a portal. Very difficult magic that even she sometimes had problems producing. She helped Luna up, and they jumped when they looked at the ground. There were words drawn in scorch marks on the grass, they read '_ManeStreet is first.' _

"We must head to ManeStreet at once! They're in danger!" Luna said. Celestia nodded, and the two took off. While they were flying, Celestia wrote a letter to Twilight with her magic. It was short, and simple: '_My Dear Student, be careful, and keep your friends close. Equestria is in danger, more to be explained later.' _Celestia sent the message to Twilight, and continued her way over to ManeStreet with Luna.

Twilight awoke from a nap to the sound of Spike belching up a letter in a small green flame. Twilight snatched it from him with her magic before he could say a thing.

"My Dear Student, be careful, and keep your friends close. Equestria is in…. Danger? More to be explained later…" She read aloud. "Danger? What kind of danger!?" She said.

"Twilight calm down, I'm sure Celestia is on top of it. She said she'll explain later, everything'll be fine." Spike assured her.

"NO! Everything will NOT be fine! This isn't just Ponyville, its all of Equestria! This is urgent, Spike! I need to tell all my friends! They must know!" Twilight said, and she ran out of the library in a hurry off to Applejacks. For once, Twilight wasn't overreacting. Equestria was indeed in major trouble. Even more trouble since Discord tried to take over.

**At Fluttershy's cottage**

Dameon had urged Fluttershy that she needed to get better more than he did. He wanted to make sure she was healthy. He had already bathed her, and was brushing her mane straight.

"Really, I-Im fine, Dameon…" She said, blushing all the while.

Dameon smiled, and said "Fluttershy, you and I both know you're not okay. Your better..." He said, whispering the last part which made her smile, and blush more fierce scarlet.

"But I want to make sure your back to what you were like before all these bad things happened." He said.

"Oh Dameon, you're so helpful, I don't know how to make it up to yo-" She was silence by Dameon putting a finger over her lips.

"Shh… You saved my life, and have made it better than before. Honestly, I would be dead if you had not given me some food that one night. And you being here now, makes up for anything." He said.

Fluttershy couldn't help anymore; she suddenly jumped on Dameon, giving him a long kiss, while hugging him. She could not be happier than she was right then. After a bit, the two broke away, and Dameon finished grooming her, and making sure her mane and tail weren't tangled, or messy. About fourteen minutes later, Dameon and her were down stairs in the kitchen. Angel Bunny was reluctantly eating a salad, that Dameon had made. It wasn't that bad looking, considering that Dameon had never really cooked before, but Angel was picky, and mad about Fluttershy's relationship with Dameon, it meant less attention for him!

Dameon had tried to make Fluttershy a daisy sandwich, but he had her help him almost the whole way, he didn't know how it was made, and he was terrible at making food. The salad was just a lucky break. He blushed in embarrassment on how he didn't know anything about it, also the fact that it turned out a little badly.

"It's alright Dameon, I think it looks delicious." She said smiling, giving him a reassuring hug. And after which, she ate it. Dameon meanwhile had two Ripe-red apples. In a couple minutes, they were both done eating. For some reason they didn't feel like eating more than that. Dameon and Fluttershy jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy! This is urgent, Equestria could be in danger!" Twilight's muffled calls could be heard on the other side of the door. Fluttershy whimpered in worry. Dameon was sick of this, but at the current moment, he rather just hide.

"I'll hide" He said, and he quickly climbed up the stairs, and under the bed. Luckily, the other five of the Mane Six were not yet aware of Dameon's escape. Fluttershy nodded and answered the door.

"Hello?" She said, though she already knew who was at the door. Spike was with the other five ponies.

"Fluttershy, Darling! You look dreadfully malnourished! What on earth happened?" Rarity asked her.

"Oh, well I just wasn't hungry I guess." Fluttershy lied, she was disgusted by the fact that she was getting better at it.

"Remember Fluttershy, Anorexia is not the answer to weight loss." Twilight said. Fluttershy felt a little hurt by this.

"I'm not fat, and I'm most certainly not anorexic!" Fluttershy growled, glaring at Twilight.

"OH, no, no, no! I did not mean that Flutter-"

"Alright, alright, whatever. Anyway, what do you want?" She asked her friends. Twilight was a bit taken aback from Fluttershy's response. She usually wasn't so… snappy/a bit rude. But she didn't have time to dwell on this, Equestria might be in danger!

"Fluttershy, Equestria is in grave danger! I got word from Celestia that she would tell us more about later o-" Twilight was interrupted again when Spike Belched up a letter. Twilight snatched it immediately.

"What does it say?" Applejack asked, curious, yet fearful of the answer.

"Twilight sparkle (This was odd to Twilight, since Celestia always greeted her with a 'my dear student') Im afraid… I have dreadful news. Equestria is indeed threatened. ManeStreet is destroyed, As far as I know, there are no survivors. It was burned to the ground. Be careful, if anything suspicious appears, do not trust it. Do not respond, he is watching the messages I send, and he will know where you are if you write back. Ill explain everything in person, stay safe Twilight." She finished reading, there seemed to be wet spots on the note, obviously Celestia had been tearing from what had happened. Twilight looked up at the other ponies, and baby dragon. They all had gaping mouths, and pupals were small.

"W-who could be evil enough to destroy ManeStreet?" Fluttershy said, tearing up slightly.

"Who could murder the innocent!?" Rainbow Dash growled furiously.

"Not ManeStreet…" Rarity and Applejack both said.

"What about that No-Hoof!? That was a suspicious thing, I bet it has something to do with this!" Rainbow Dash said, angrily.

"No, Dameon couldn't have done that!" Fluttershy blurted out loudly. Everyone stared at her. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, and looked back from side to side, she sighed.

"Come inside girls, I-I have someone you should meet…" Fluttershy said, walking inside her cottage, leaving the door open for her friends, who slowly followed her inside. They followed her to her room, and she closed the door behind them.

"Now, no matter what, I don't want you to yell, or attack him. He is not what you think he is." Fluttershy told his friends.

"No… you did not, Fluttershy…. How could you?! Its dange-" Rainbow was cut off.

"ENOUGH! I'm so sick of you all treating him like some dangerous beast. He's not an it. He is as smart as you and me, and a good friend! What happened to friendship!? Huh!? What happened to all the morals of getting to know someone before you judge them?! *sigh* Well you'll see in a minute. Dameon, you might as well come out… They already know…" She said. Her friends were staring at Fluttershy in shock, at her loud angry outburst, this was not like her, but they gasped loudly, when the No-Hoof suddenly crawled out from under the bed, and stood up, slightly glaring at all the ponies.

"Hi." He muttered, slightly growled. He was still pissed enough to not even want to see the ponies that caused him so much trouble. Fluttershy walked over to Dameon and stood next to him.

"Girls… This is Dameon." Fluttershy told them.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight blinked several times.

"It…. It can speak?" She asked in a quiet voice. Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes, Yes HE can." She said, emphasis on the 'he'. "His name is Dameon. And he is my friend." Fluttershy added. She would tell about the relationship, AFTER they got used to him. That seemed to be the best option.

"But… how did he escape!?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"I broke him out. How could you girls do that to him? How could you!?" Fluttershy yelled, tears welding up in her eyes, Dameon held her close, petting her mane speaking softly to her "It's okay Fluttershy… No need to cry… Everything is alright…" It worked, and calmed her down. Twilight blinked a few times. Applejack was confused, as well as everypony else. There was silence for a while, and it ate away at Twilight like acid. She decided to break the silence, and she said

"If it counts for anything, I'm sorry…"

"I could care less for your apology. Or anything of what you ponies say." Dameon growled.

"If you hate ponies so much, than why are you so nice to Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said, glaring at Dameon.

"Because, she was the only one who didn't judge me before they got to know me." He said. Rainbow Dash stopped talking after that.

"I-I understand how you would still be a little angry after that." Twilight said.

"A little!? You locked me up for days with no food, no water, and had fruit thrown at me, and for what!? What the hell did I ever do you to that gave you the right to do that to me!?" Dameon said, almost yelling. Twilight gulped.

"W-We just thought y-you had hurt someone, and was a-a threat to ponyville." She replied, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and for the first time, Pinkie pie were silent. They felt extremely guilty, and a bit fearful.

"Well obviously I'm not, aren't I!?" Dameon said. "I almost died!" He yelled, he was getting madder by the second, and Fluttershy was noticing. She was afraid he might lunge and attack them, which was well deserved, in her opinion, but she rather that nobody would get hurt, especially her friends. She stepped in front of him.

"Dameon, calm down! I understand how angry you are, and your right to be mad, but your going overboard, please calm down… I-If that's okay with you…" She said, mumbling the last part. Fluttershy was braver than before, but she was still the shy Fluttershy we all know and love. Dameon took a few deep breaths.

"Okay… Okay… I'll be upstairs…" He said, as he made his way over to the stairs, and climbed up them to the second floor. He felt like even glancing at these ponies again would send him into an all-out rage. He needed time to cool off. Fluttershy watched him go, and turned her attention back to her still-stunned friends.

"W-were so sorry, Fluttershy…" Twilight said softly.

"I-I… how could we? Now that I think of it, what made us do that to him? That's not how we react to knew things normally…" Rarity said. Pinkie's mane was deflated and dark pink, indicating sadness and guilt.

"I-Its okay I guess, girls…" Fluttershy spoke softly.

"No, it's not okay, Fluttershy. What we all did was unforgivable. A'h expect he'll never forgive us…" Applejack said. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a little bad for them, she saw that they really did feel terrible. But she still felt it was rightly deserved after what they did.

"Fluttershy, I think everypony should apologize to him greatly, but we'll have to let them know about it in a way that would not make the residents go crazy and attack him again." Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"I know, How about we ask Celestia for help to ease the public into this once she gets back! We can throw a party!" Pinkie suggested, her mane slowly inflating again.

"Uhm, no Offense sugar-cube, but A'h don't think a party is what he'll want. But your idea for having Celestia help us was good!" Applejack said. Pinkie got sad about no party, but was happy that her idea was good in a way.

"Minus the party, that's a brilliant idea, Pinkie!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, if anyone knows how to help, its Celestia!" Rainbow said, but she suddenly had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Equestria is still at risk, I completely forgot about that!" Rainbow said. Everypony got a sad and worried look on their faces immediately.

"Oh, right… I wonder what is really happening right now…" Twilight said.

As if her wish was answered, Celestia flew downwards, and landed right outside Fluttershy's cottage. Luna was told to go back to Canterlot to inform the guards and residents. Rainbow Dash first notice, and she, and soon the other five mares, were out the door, and in front of Celestia.

"Princess Celestia! What happened?! Are you okay!? What's the danger!?" They all were asking her.

"Girls! One at a time… It's not going to great for Equestria at the moment…" Celestia said with a sigh. Dameon watched from above from Fluttershy's bedroom window, listening intently. '_Equestria is in danger? Hmm… So that's what Celestia looks like…' _Dameon thought to himself. Fluttershy had told him about the rules of their world, and about princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. But Equestria was in danger, and that meant Fluttershy and him were in danger, so he continued to listen in.

"First of all, yes I'm alright… Just very tired and stressed… secondly, yes Equestria is in danger. There is a dark force arising, much more powerful than anything we have ever had to face." She said.

"Changelings?" Pinkie asked.

"Worse." Celestia replied.

"Dragons?" Twilight suggested.

"Worse."

"Diamond dogs?" Rarity asked, out of spite of her last encounter with those things.

"…All three…" Celestia said. They all gasped, especially Spike. "They have all joined together into one massive army." She added.

"but… and army that size requires someone to lead them, right?" Twilight asked.

For once in a while, Celestia lightly smiled. "You are very correct, my student." She said, but the smile faded almost instantly, and she continued. "There is something leading the army. I have no idea what he is, or what he looks like. All I know is he had glowing red eyes, and wants to make the ponies go extinct, so he can rule. He also mentioned something about how without ponies, his kind will be able to survive. At ManeStreet, I found that he might have Parasprites in his army as well, but I'm not certain. We have to make sure every major city and town in Equestria is aware. I've had my sister Luna dispatch the guards to different cities to protect them, and warn them. "Celestia finished. All the ponies were shocked.

"T-This is worse than D-Discord's attack…" Fluttershy said, whimpering softly.

"Yes… It is… We're going to have to find the remaining elements of disharmony." Celestia said. Twilight's pupils shrank as soon as those words left Celestia's lips.

"Elements of disharmony? I thought they were only a myth!" Twilight said.

"No… there not. And they are very dangerous, but we had not needed to worry about them for some time because they required the wearers of the elements of harmony, and you six would never agree to that. But, he knows this, and is looking for you six. If he gets hold of you girls, he'll use you to activate the elements of harmony; their power can destroy all of Equestria… It will kill all of us, including you. The Elements of Disharmony will overwhelm you, and kill you in the process of activation…" Celestia said. The Mane Six were horrified, as well as terrified.

"What are them elements of disharmony's names?" Applejack asked, worried all the while.

"Their names are, Element of Fury, Element of Avarice, Element of Fear, Element of Apathy, Element of Dark Magic, and Element of Deceit." Celestia said. Even mentioning the name made her cringe. Celestia's ear twitched, something was coming, no, MULTIPLE things were coming. Before she could react, many green balls of magic energy rained down, catching Celestia and the mane six by surprise trapping Celestia, and the mane six, except for Fluttershy, in a frozen stance of green energy. They were unable to move, or do anything.

"Quick, snatch the pony He asked for, and let's get out of here!" A high pitched, evil voice snarled, the changelings, and diamond dogs charged at a very surprised Fluttershy. There were about 12 of them; one Diamond dog was much larger and stronger than the rest. Dameon saw the beasts charge at HIS mare! HIS MARE! He was infuriated. Suddenly he burst from the window, and landing right between Fluttershy, and the 12 creatures. How he did not die from that jump, he did not know. But ever since he appeared here, he was much more fast, strong, and resilient. The Changelings and Diamond dogs didn't know what Dameon was, but they could care less, anyone who got in the way of his orders had to pay. Without warning, they attacked Dameon, but with growing up in a terrible neighborhood, you knew how most people, or in this case, creatures, would try to surprise attack you. Try to take you down fast and easy. Dameon charged at them, he faintly heard Fluttershy call "No, Dameon don't!" But he kept going, he slammed into the group, and all-out battle broke out. Dameon cracked two Changelings heads together, a diamond dog was about to stab him in the back with a black sword, but Dameon noticed, and back-kicked the dog in the face, sending him flying.

(Why the changelings haven't morphed? Well they lost the ability over time, and are now unable to since Chrysalis lost power.)

Dameon grabbed a dog by the throat, and literally used it as a bat, smacking two changelings into a tree, and unconscious, killing the dog in the process. Dameon felt a sharp pain in his ankle, he looked down and saw a diamond dog had plunged a dagger right into his knee, but it didn't hurt as bad as Dameon expected it to. He stomped on the dog's neck, killing it. Dameon grabbed one of the black swords, and stabbed it through a changeling, and sliced a dog in half. Dameon suddenly was hit with enough force that it sent him smashing into a nearby boulder. The huge, over-muscled diamond dog was the last one still standing, and had just smacked Dameon with a giant paw.

"Time to die, you ugly brute..." Dameon growled under his breath. He charged, and slammed his fist into its stomach. Dameon felt as if he had just hit a block of stainless-steel. He pulled his hand away, grimacing from the pain. This dog was like a tank! The dog laughed, and pinned Dameon to the ground, and was going to bite his neck, but Dameon put his arm in the way, resulting in having his arm bitten badly. He had a very strong bite-force! Dameon groaned from the sudden jolt of serious pain. The dog unclenched his teeth from Dameon's arm, and was about to bite into Dameon's neck. Dameon was starting to tire slightly, and did not know how he was going to make this. The thought of dying like this, after all he had been through, made him enraged. He noticed that his free hand started to glow bright electric blue. He suddenly felt a power surge go right through him; he felt no pain, no exhaustion, only rage at the damned mutt. He, himself started to glow bright blue, his eyes, shined brightly, and he overpowered the dog with ease, smashing his left fist into the side of the dog's head. The diamond dog flew ten feet away, and fell to the ground, unconscious, and barely living. Dameon grabbed the dark sword, walking over to the dog. He plunged it right through its neck, killing it instantly, while splatting crimson blood on the ground. Dameon was panting; the blue aura around him faded away, and his eyes went back to having the regular Electric blue pupils. He swayed slightly, and then kneeled down, breathing hard, but short ragged breaths. The Changeling that was leading the group, and the last one of the group still living, hissed fiercely, this one had three horns instead of one, and was black with red eyes/tail. Dameon made hard eye contact with it. Its red eyes glinted once, and the Changeling then flew away into the sky, disappearing. The green aura trap surrounding Celestia and the main six broke. They landed on the ground on their hooves with slight thud. Fluttershy immediately to Dameon, ready to catch him if he might fall.

"That was SO AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said, doing that oh so popular face-squish expression with her hooves. Twilight slightly rolled her eyes.

"Dameon, Are you alright!?" Fluttershy asked, looked at the open ankle wound.

"yeah… I'm fine, don't worry about me Fluttershy." Dameon said, petting her mane. Twilight and the remaining six were stunned by the whole battle, except Pinkie, who was chattering up a storm.

"He just completely kicked their ass- *giggle* I mean, butts!" Pinkie giggled, Twilight had slightly raised eyebrows, but it was Pinkie, so she rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to Fluttershy and Dameon. Something was up to those two… she could feel it. Celestia could tell as well, but now wasn't really the best time to accommodate that. This intelligent creature might have just saved Fluttershy, and most likely the rest of them from certain death! And he must be thanked for it. She also wanted to know more about Dameon, and what he really is. She walked over to the two.

"Your name is Dameon, am I correct?" Celestia asked Him.

"Yes, it is, why?" Dameon asked.

"My name is princess Celestia; I assume you have heard of me. Anyway, I would like to personally thank you for protecting Fluttershy, and the rest of us from that group of evil beasts." Celestia said, with a slight bow, her horn glowed bright, and Dameon's injuries healed up in a few seconds.

"You're welcome, and thank you, princess." Dameon said, thanking her for healing him. He didn't really know the best thing to do in front of royalty, so he just did a small bow. He had nothing against her; Dameon did not hate all ponies for what the ones here in ponyville had done to him. Not all of them had hurt him like this. Celestia smiled slightly, she had actually known about what the ponies of ponyville had done to Dameon. While she was visiting Canterlot on her way here, she had heard the rumors of a two-legged creature called No-Hoof. She also heard how badly it, well he, was treated. She was about certain this was the so called No-Hoof.

"Dameon, I apologize if I'm sounding rude, but are you the one ponies here call, No-Hoof?" She asked.

Dameon's face suddenly had an angered expression. "Yes…" He growled. Celestia instantly turned her attention to The Mane six, excluding Fluttershy, who still stood by Dameon.

"Twilight Sparkle, what do you and your friends have to say for their actions?" Celestia demanded in her royal voice, obviously angered that Twilight and her friends could have been involved in the torture.

"I… We… we were just afraid… We thought he would have hurt Fluttershy and everyone else… W-were so sorry for what we did, and I know that it's to l-late for an apology… We just didn't know what to do b-because you were gone during that time…" Twilight said. Celestia's expression softened a little, but not much.

"I understand how you panicked, but did it get through to any of you, that he might actually not be a monster? You did not even give him a chance. I'm very disappointed with you Twilight. You of all of them should have realized that he could have been friendly!" Celestia said, and then she turned her attention back to Dameon.

"Dameon, you have my greatest apologies for my ponies' actions. I would have stopped it if I had known sooner. I understand that you must still be angered by the mistreatment and cruelty." Celestia told him. Dameon nodded slightly.

"I am still angry about it, yes, but I'm also glad that I have an apology." Dameon said. Fluttershy and the other ponies quietly listened, well the other Mane Six had guilty, and sad expressions.

"I'm happy to know, but now I must turn to more important matters. If you listened in earlier, Equestria is in great danger…" Celestia said. Dameon nodded, saying that he had heard. Celestia continued her earlier discussion.

"As you have just noticed, they are working together. We were just lucky a dragon wasn't in that search party. They were locating you girls, and were going to take Fluttershy, but luckily Dameon stopped them." Celestia said, glancing at the corpses littering the ground around them. Her horn lit up, and the bodies and blood slowly faded away with a golden magical smoke. Dameon recognized the smoke. It was the same substance that he saw right before being transported to Equestria! He made a mental note to ask Celestia about this later on.

"The Changeling that had gotten away was one of the Speakers of that evil being. The Speakers are Changelings, Dragons, or Diamond Dogs that had a direct contact with the monster that threatens our existence. They are much more powerful than the average versions of their species. As said before, he is looking for the Elements of Disharmony, and had found three of the seven, and have almost found the fourth." Celestia said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Seven elements? But there are only six of us! Who is the seventh wearer!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That is what we must find out. He or she could be anypony, but we must find and protect him or her before he reaches that pony. We also have to find the elements of disharmony. I plan on me and Luna locating the Elements, considering that they are hidden in the worst and most dangerous places of Equestria. I also plan on finding that wearer myself, but I will need you six to help. Twilight, you and your friends will have to find out who this pony might be. I'm sure one of your books will have some information on them." Celestia said.

"Yes, princess Celestia, we will not let you down!" She said, earning agreement from her friends who all smiled confidently.

"But that is not my only task. I need you six to help locate where the Vixeans are now located." Celestia said. Twilight was slightly confused, and worried.

"Why must we find out where the Vixeans are located?" Twilight asked.

"Because we're going to need help to win this war, the battle of Equestria is close, we will need all the help we can get. I just hope the Vixeans will join our side… They are a very ancient and intelligent race." She said, she stretched out her wings and was taking off, but right before she disappeared into the sky, she said

"Be careful my ponies, please do as I have asked of you, I shall speak with you again. But now I have other urgent duties to deal with!" Celestia said, and then she was gone so fast, as if she was going the speed of light.

It was silent for a while, but then Fluttershy spoke.

"Uhm, Twilight? W-What are the V-Vixeans?" Fluttershy asked, curious, but also worried.

"I'll tell you all at the library. It isn't the easiest thing to explain, and my memory of them is a bit hazy." Twilight replied.

"We might want to sneak Dameon in when its dark, the ponies aren't ready to handle him yet." Fluttershy said, standing next to Dameon. Dameon was just barely higher than the ponies by several inches. (I made the ponies slightly larger/taller than what their real size is.)

"Alright… we'll all meet at the library tonight when its after dusk…" Twilight said. The ponies, and Dameon nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

The darkness of dusk loomed over Equestria. The sun sets in the west as always, and the town goes to sleep, except for six ponies, and one human. Fluttershy had made Dameon put on the Mare-Do-Well costume. Since it was meant for a Pegasus, it didn't really fit; he also was forced to crawl. Basically Dameon looked like a really deformed horse when in the costume. Fluttershy smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Dameon… I-It looks… somewhat normal."

"I know, I look horrible, but it won't really matter, as long as it's dark enough for no one to notice I'm not a Pegasus." Dameon replied, Fluttershy nodded slightly in reply. She had stuffed the wings with some fluff She had from Rarity to make a stuffed animals with. It looked puffy, but it had to do. The couple walked out of the door of the cottage without a sound, and silently crept their way over to Twilight's library/home. All the lights in the houses and stores/restaurants were off. It was very quiet. Dameon felt that it was too quiet, but he had grown up in a city that never sleeps. He was accustomed to hearing cars fly by at night. But it was much quieter here; he liked the peacefulness of it. He stayed really close to Fluttershy, fearful of anypony seeing him. So much so, that the slightest sound or movement would make him jump, and run/crawl behind something.

"Dameon, I promise that I won't let anything happen. And nothing will happen, just calm down…" Fluttershy cooed. Dameon to a deep breath, but nodded, the rest of their walk went off without any problems.

After a while, they reached Twilight's home. Fluttershy knocked, and Twilight opened the door shortly after.

"Oh hello Fluttershy, hello Dameon." She greeted.

"Greetings, Twilight, were here at dusk like you asked." Fluttershy said with a small smile. Dameon merely raised a hoof/hand. Twilight let the pair of them in. Fluttershy was greeted by all her friends; Dameon was given a hello from everypony. It still felt awkward to even be talking after what had happened. Rainbow seemed to be stifling a snicker from how bad Dameon looked in the Mare-Do-Well costume on all fours. Everypony, especially Fluttershy and Dameon, glared at her. She quickly covered her mouth with a hoof.

"Heh heh… sorry…" She said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're all here. I've searched through my books, and I found one hidden in the back of the shelf that has information on the Vixeans." Twilight stated, using her magic to lift a dusty old leather-backed book from a table, and over to where they all stood. Once the book was on the floor with a slight thump, all the girls and Dameon sort of huddled around it. Dameon sat Indian style, while the ponies laid on all fours. Twilight used her magic to open the book, and flip through the pages. This book had the title, 'Ancient history, and cultures of Equestria'. Twilight smiled when she found the right page.

"*ahem* The Vixeans were one of the first known sentient beings to ever inhabit Equestria. They lived long before pony kind ever existed. They stand upright, with long snouts. When one looks upon these strange beings, they remind them of the common fox. Except these beings stand bipedal, short ears, and all have amber eyes. Their paws are armed with razor sharp claws, which some beast experts suspect are retractable. Vixeans are covered in a dark brown and white fur coat, with a thin, short tail. The tail is white at the tip, and dark brown for the rest of it. They have the snout of a fox, filled with sharp teeth. Vixeans stood about the height of ponies. So they weren't the largest of creatures. Yet they were stronger, braver, smarter, and more nimble. Vixeans are known to possess advanced magic abilities, teleportation over mass distances, mind reading, and other forms of difficult magic that no known unicorn could really preform. They also have been known to combine their magic into doing large tasks. When combined, they have enough magic to teleport a whole landmass somewhere else, but that required a lot of Vixeans, and would take several years for such a spell to be produced.

The Vixeans were around when Celestia and Luna came to power; this had caused tension with the Vixeans. At first it was fine, 1/3 of Equestria belonged to Celestia and Luna, while 2/3 of Equestria belonged to the Vixeans, considering that the Vixeans had owned Equestria first. Peace seemed like it would last forever, until one king of a Pegasus castle, was tired of only owning part of Equestria. He wanted more, considering his land was on the border of the Vixean kingdom. He also noticed how the Vixean fur was softer than any type of mammal the ponies used for fancy clothes-" *GASP* Fluttershy had suddenly gasped loudly when hearing animals were used for clothes back then. It looked like she was about to cry, so Dameon put an arm around her to try to comfort her. It worked, needless to say. Fluttershy nuzzled him; everypony else cocked their heads, but just tried to shrug it off. Twilight then continued to read.

"Anyway….. The king was known as 'Flash the First'. So he thought of horrid plan to earn more land, and be getting riches at the same time. This plan was known as the 'Pegasus Expansion Act' Or P.E.A for short. He sent in guards to secretly kidnap Vixean infants from their homes. Considering that Vixean adults were much too difficult to sneak up on, or even fight. So the guards kidnapped the Vixean young in the night, this made the Vixean parent believe their children had somehow wandered off, and they all went out looking for them. During this time, many guards came in, burning down the town, and killing any Vixeans still there. When the parents returned home to find there village destroyed, they had no choice but to move on. The remaining Vixeans of that town suspected it was the ponies that did this. They found hoof prints, and several feathers. At that point they knew it was the Pegasus king. The Vixeans then went to their leader, to explain what had happened. The infants the Pegasus guards had kidnapped were killed and… skinned…." Twilight stopped reading for a moment and looked up at everypony. They had horrified and disgusted looks on their faces on how cruel this king was. Even Dameon was disgusted by this knowledge. Twilight took a breath of air, and continued to read.

"The king then was starting to settle in the new land he stole. Elsewhere, when the king heard of what was going on right under his nose, he grew furious, and sent a letter to Celestia and Luna, telling them of what had happened, and if something was not done, he would declare war on the pony race. Celestia and Luna immediately took action. The new and old castles were forced to be taken down. King Flash the First was arrested for life. The taken land was given back to the Vixeans. After several years of recovery, life seemed to be back at peace, but the Vixeans never traded, traveled, or even contacted to the ponies. For forty long years, there was no word from the Vixeans, A twenty story wall was built around the land, with spells that stopped any Pegasus from flying into their lands. Eventually ponies everywhere paid no mind to the Vixeans anymore, considering that they had no contact, or visual of what went on behind those walls.

Eventually, Celestia received a message from the Vixeans. It contain only three words, _'We are leaving.' _Which was written in Valsen, The Vixean language, and writing. It was told that Celestia was about to see if she could contact the Vixeans, but on her way to the wall, a sudden explosion happened, and when Celestia reached the area of the wall, there was nothing there. The whole section of Equestria where the Vixeans had lived was gone, as if it was suddenly ripped off of the continent. So only the 1/3 that the ponies lived in was the only part of Equestria left. To this day, nopony knows of what happened to the Vixeans. To most pony folk, they never existed. They seemed to have been suddenly erased from history. When the Vixeans left, it seemed to have taken all knowledge of their race with them. However, there are many rumors of a Vixean city somewhere in Equestria, but nopony knows the exact location, or even know if it exists. A very few wise old ponies, and unicorns still remember some facts of the Vixeans. So I have gathered all knowledge of the Vixeans into this book. This is all we know of them. And we might never know what their religion was like, how they lived, where they came from, and where they have gone off to, I guess it will just be a mystery forever, and maybe it should be kept that way…" Twilight finished. She looked up at everypony, who had stunned looks on their faces. This was a lot of information to take in all at once.

"So, now we know… but the question is, where do we find them? Where do we start?" Twilight asked.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been three days since that night at the library. Twilight had assured her friends and Dameon to try to relax, but be ready to move at any moment. She promised that she would alert them when she found a good idea on where the Vixeans might be located. Though none of Twilight's friends, and Dameon could truly relax at the current state, being the fate of Equestria at risk and all. They had not heard from Celestia or Luna for that matter. Twilight had not been heard from neither, she's just been locked away in that Library of hers, still looking through every book to find some sort of trace to The last of the Vixean's current location.

Meanwhile, Dameon and Fluttershy were near a tree stump, the same stump where Fluttershy found the first Parasprite she had ever found. She was just finishing telling Dameon the story on how she and her friends stopped the Parasprites. Dameon couldn't help but chuckle on how Twilight suggested they built another ponyville in just five seconds.

"Twilight is known to overreact to things, isn't she?" Dameon asked with a smile.

Fluttershy nodded. "D-Don't tell her I said t-this, but we s-sort of are concerned about her when she f-flips out. We f-fear it has something to do with her past, b-but were not sure…" She said, blushing slightly out of nervousness about the topic. She didn't like to bad mouth her friends, even if it's out of concern. It just made her feel bad, Fluttershy decided to change the subject.

"S-so… what is it like a-at your home… E-Earth?" Fluttershy asked curiously. Dameon had told her he was from a place called Earth, but he never really told her any facts about it.

Dameon's small smile vanished on the mention of the subject. "I-Its… it's not a nice place. Image the worse of crimes that only happen now and then here, in Equestria, and imagine it happening every day multiple times…" he said. Fluttershy's mouth was slightly agape.

"I-It's that bad?"

Dameon nodded in response.

"H-How do you live in that l-land?" She asked, worriedly.

"I just tried to cling to whatever I could… Where I live, the world is like a sinking ship… everyone is clawing to a dryer safer piece, but in the end, we all sink into the bottomless sea…" Dameon said. Fluttershy hugged him, out of pure pity. But she had yet to hear half of it, especially How He lived.

"B-but you weren't in those places w-while you grew up… w-were you?" Fluttershy asked, regretting asking that question as soon as it left her lips, she saw a single tears flow down his cheek. He took a deep breath, and sighed shakily.

"D-Don't cry Dameon… You w-we don't have to t-talk about it anymore…" Fluttershy said, hugging Dameon again. He took another breath, and said

"No… I think it would be better if you knew… I-I've never told anyone before, and I think I would feel better t-to just get it off my chest…" He replied. Fluttershy whimpered softly, and nodded in agreement.

Dameon began to tell her the full story, in more detail. His childhood, never knowing his parents, being sexually abused, all of it. Fluttershy's eyes were red from crying, and the fur around her eyes, and her cheeks was drenched in tears. Dameon looked at the ground, his own tears dripped off his nose, and dropped to the grass with a ever so slight splash.

Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore, out of nowhere; she tackled Dameon in a huge loving hug, kissing him passionately on the lips, cheeks bright pink. Dameon's cheeks were a bright scarlet, but he went with it, closing his eyes. Fluttershy put every emotion she had in this kiss. She couldn't believe that a species was so cruel, and after all that, Dameon is still as sweet as he is. And Fluttershy knew, she most definitely knew, that she loved this creature more than anything else, more than herself, and even slightly more than her friends. She did not exactly understand why, but she just did. Dameon also knew from that point, that he loved this Pegasus, just as much as she loved him. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other for air. "Fluttershy… I'm sure of it now… I love you more than anything..." Dameon said, arms wrapped around her. Fluttershy nuzzled him, and said "I l-love you to…"

"Fluttershy, there's no need to be so nervous around me. I would never be angry at you, or laugh at what you say. You don't need to worry so much when near me… I would never let anything happen to you, or let anyone hurt your feelings…" Dameon said. Fluttershy looked at him, cheeks pink.

"D-Dameon… You care that much?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course I do, Fluttershy. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt…" He said. Fluttershy's eyes twinkled in happiness, and she made the famous 'SQUEE!' sound she had made before.

"I'll try to be less nervous…" Fluttershy said smiling. She found her hoof moving downwards on Dameon. After a few seconds, Dameon and Fluttershy knew what they were almost about to do, and they jumped up, and away from each other, both bright in the face.

"I'm so sorry! I-I-I don't know what came over me!" Fluttershy said quickly.

"It's also my fault! Let's just slow down… That was mostly my fault…" Dameon said. Fluttershy took a deep breath.

"Alright." She said, and the couple cuddled on the top of the light-green grassy hill.

**Twilight's library:**

"No, no, no, no! NO!" Twilight said, throwing one book aside after the other. Her mane was frazzled; she had been searching all day every day for the past three days, but nothing has turned her into a positive direction to the location on the Vixeans. She knew it would be very hard, but this… this was just downright ridiculous! A humongous pile of books all neatly stacked, towered of Twilight just behind her. She had almost gone through every single book she had. Twilight groaned angrily.

"Spike, have you found anything?" Twilight asked her dragon apprentice.

"No… but I'll tell if I do find anything…" Spike said with a yawn. He had been up late searching for the past three days as well, and it was beginning to take its toll. A large un-even pile of books towered behind him, just like Twilight, though his tower was a bit smaller.

"UGH! There just isn't anything here!" Twilight suddenly said loudly, making Spike jump. Twilight had grown sick of this searching without even a single trace of information. She through another book into the pile, but it missed, soaring right past Spike's snout by just a few inches, and hitting a loose nail on an almost empty book shelf, causing the whole thing to just drop all of its contents onto the floor. A certain book smacked Spike in the face, and he threw it away from him in annoyance, causing the book to open to a certain page in the middle. Spike glanced at it, and then picked up the book, reading its contents.

"Hey Twilight! I think I found something!" Spike said exuberantly, running to Twilight and handing her the book. She levitated the book in front of her in a lavender aura. She grinned excitedly, and gladly.

"Spike! This is just what I needed!" Twilight said, and then she read it aloud.

'_To those consisted of brown fur, with two upward legs, thrive in caverns filled with diamond and gems where only a pony begs'_

"So where is that exactly?" Spike asked, mouthwatering at the sound of diamonds and gems.

"Well Spike, what is the most elusive and most dangerous cave, which happens to be filled with more gems than any other cave?" Twilight asked her assistant. He just gave her a blank stare.

"*sigh* Spike, it-"

"Holdonholdonholdon! I got this…" Spike said tapping his chin.

"Hmmm…. uh… oh…. OH! I know! Its-no wait… I got nothing." Spike said with a shrug.

Twilight grumbled something, before continuing.

"It's the shiny caverns, Spike! I thought you of all poni- dragons, would know about that place." Twilight said, correcting herself.

"Oh! That cavern!" Spike said, remembering.

"Yes! I've still got the map to the cavern!" Twilight said pulling out the map.

"Oh… it's a much longer journey than I originally thought." Twilight said.

"Okay Spike, you go gather up everyone, I'll get the preparations ready." Twilight said, walking into a room of the library.

"Yes ma'am!" Spike said, and he ran out of the library in a jiffy. Twilight sighed in relief, contempt with finally having information to the location of the Vixeans. She just hoped that they still happened to live there. That book is pretty outdated…

**Back at the stump on the grassy hill:**

Dameon was hiding in the leaves of a tree, watching Fluttershy search for him.

"Hmm… where did he go…" Fluttershy said, pretending to not know where he is, even though she knew he was right above her.

"Could he be right...HERE?!" She said loudly, flying up into the tree really fast, and pouncing Dameon out of the tree and onto the ground. The two then found themselves rolling down the hill, giggling all the while.

"I think you found Me." he said with a chuckle at his own stupid joke.

"Yes, I did. Which means I win!" She said, kissing Dameon.

"Hey Fluttershy and Dameon-creature! Twilight fou… f… a… ah! AH!" Spike said looking away.

Fluttershy gasped in fear, Dameon was wide eyed. The two leapt from each other.

"U-uh… Spike! We... We were just… just… EEP!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Uh… Spike is it? Well… you can't tell anyone about this, please." Dameon pleaded.

Fluttershy calmed herself slightly.

"Please Spike! I know I-it looks bad, b-but… Please don't tell!" Fluttershy begged.

Spike swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"O-okay… I won't tell… but how did…. This…. Happen!?" Spike asked in disbelief, mostly because that Fluttershy was in a relationship.

"W-Well… it's a l-long story t-that I would rather to tell l-later on…" Fluttershy said.

"Alright… just please don't do that around me… It freaks me out…" Spike said, turning away, trying to remove the image from his mind.

"Spike, you of all ponies, I would have thought to not mind… being that you like Rarity and all… Fluttershy murmured.

"YOU, BUT I, BUT SHE, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?" Spike asked, scared and wide eyed.

"Spike, e-everypony knows. Y-You're not that secretive about it…" Fluttershy replied.

"I… I…" Spike said.

"Uh… Spike? Something about Twilight?" Fluttershy asked the freaked out Dragon.

"O-oh… right, that… Well Twilight s-says she might have found out where the Vixeans are located…" Spike said.

"She told me to tell everyone to go to the library." Spike said, and then he started to head back to the Library. Fluttershy and Dameon followed him.

**Back at Twilight's Library, everypony was there, including Fluttershy and Dameon.**

"Good, you're all here, now we can get down to business." Twilight said.

"So you say you found them? Where exactly, darling?" Rarity asked Twilight curiously.

"In Shiney Caverns." Twilight responded simply.

"Where?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"In Shiney caverns!" Twilight repeated.

"Well that's not at all a creative name." Applejack said.

"SHINEY CAVERNS!" Rarity suddenly squealed, bouncing around.

"What's so exciting about a dirty old cave, Rarity?" Rainbow asked, even more confused.

"It's only the world's most diamond filled cavern in the world! Nopony has ever gotten away with taking one diamond from the cave!"

"It's also one of the most DANGEROUS! Nopony has ever gone in there, and then come out." Twilight added, making Rarity's excitement fade away like dust and ash.

"A-and we have t-to go in there?" Fluttershy whispered. Twilight nodded in response, Fluttershy whimpered.

"Don't worry sugarcube, ah'm sure we'll be fine." Applejack tried to assure her terrified friend.

"So when are we going!? Sounds like fun!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. Danger and terror seriously had no effect on her.

"Yes… well I was planning on leaving now. I've pack some previsions, food, water, etcetera." Twilight said. "Is everyone prepared?" Twilight asked. Everyone nodded, seeing as they don't think they would actually need anything else.

"Good. We'll go when it's dark. I'd rather not have to explain to anypony why we are all leaving with a couple rucksacks. I'll just leave a note on the door saying we all went to Canterlot." Twilight said.

"That's a good idea Twilight" Applejack said.

About five minutes later, darkness once again showered over Ponyville like a bucket of ice water. The door of the library creaked open, and the mane six, and Dameon, exited the tree-building.

"Okay, coast is clear, let's go!" Twilight whisper-yelled. The small troop moved out, following the map Twilight had. Just before they left, Twilight attached the note to the door. They stopped by all Rarity's and Applejack's homes, to explain where they were going, and eventually they were off, walking through the Everfree forest. An unexpected journey has begun…

**Please note, this chapter was going to be longer, but I was running out of time, and I had to cut the journey for next chapter, it was either that, or the chapter would not have been uploaded today! Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	12. Chapter 12

They were on the outskirts of Ponyville, standing on a medium-sized jagged cliff over the Everfree forest. Fluttershy, Twilight, and the other mane-six were looking back at their home. Deep down, they feared of the results once this danger has passed. Dameon leaned against a lone Apple tree in the background, watching Fluttershy and the other ponies look at their home, and in this small instant, he felt obligated to keep these six ponies safe, especially Fluttershy. He didn't understand why he cared for the other five ponies, mostly for how he was treated by them. But yet, seeing their expressions, the looks on their faces, just dawned something inside of Dameon. He did not understand it, nor did he feel that he liked it, but it felt… different, like something was pushing against his rib cage. Not just his heart, but his whole chest had this pressured warm feeling, a feeling of guarding, and other feelings similar, which made him confused, he did not understand why he felt this, and had not realized he had been awkwardly staring at his feet for the past eight minutes. Fluttershy was waving a hoof in front of his face.

"Dameon? Dameon! Come on Dameon, were heading out…" She said quietly.

"Huh-what? Oh, right sorry. I was just… thinking about something." Dameon responded to Fluttershy.

"Oh, well were moving on, so I think we should catch up to them." Fluttershy responded. Dameon nodded in response, the couple caught up with the others, and the seven of them continued their search for the dark and dangerous Shiney caverns, and hopefully, the Vixeans.

As they moved, The Everfree forest blocked their view of Ponyville more and more until it was just a thick green wall of trees and vines. The group was on a large grassy plain, of which several deer grazed in the distance. Twilight knew this journey was going to be a real pain to do, but she had to be strong, her and the other elements must keep each other safe, and complete their mission given by Celestia. Twilight would not fail Celestia, she refused, as did everypony else.

**Many Hours later….**

The ponies were exhausted, Dameon was a bit warn out himself, but he kept pushing himself further and further, His pony companions did the same. Fluttershy had burned herself out, Dameon actually carried her, so they could keep going. Being that she's basically larger than him, this was not an easy task, added to the fact that Dameon was already as sore as he was. The small group had gone through a marsh, dodged several dangerous beasts, and had even crossed a mountain, yet they weren't even partially there. The Sextet (That means group of seven, don't ask.) would have stopped for a break, if not for the current circumstances. They were probably risking the fate of Equestria, and anypony that had ever, or will exist, so they pushed on. Rarity could not stop glancing at Dameon holding Fluttershy. There was something going on between them, she just couldn't put her hoof on it. She wanted to say something, but was too tired to do so. Twilight suddenly sat down. Rarity and Rainbow dash immediately followed, and soon Applejack and Pinkie did as well. Dameon carefully set Fluttershy down, and she quickly nuzzled him softly when nopony was looking. Dameon sat next to her, they had non-intentionally sat down in a circular motion. Rainbow dash popped her back, and stretched her wings, which were soar from gliding. Twilight was rubbing the soles of her hooves, Rarity just sat tiredly, Fluttershy was the least tired, being as that her legs gave out much earlier, resulting in Dameon carrying her the rest of the way. Applejack panted quietly, Pinkie Pie was eating a cupcake she got from god knows where.

"Okay… will… will rest her for a half hour…" Twilight said between short pants.

"Make it three hours…. And you got a deal…" rainbow dash said tiredly, but still maintaining that coolness in her voice she was so proud of. Rainbow fell backwards, and took a long nap.

"A'h hate to say it, Twi… but A'h think we should wait more than just… A half hour…" Applejack said, agreeing with Rainbow Dash.

"No… We have to keep moving and get there as fast as possible… Everything we hold dear could be in mortal… danger… And I will not let Celestia down…" Twilight said/panted to her friends, and Dameon. Dameon could technically be counted as her friend, but it's mostly on the verge of only acquaintance, and nothing more.

"Well we need to wait… for at least an hour…" Pinkie pie said. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Oh… Alright! Fine… will stay for an hour, but JUST one hour… I don't think it would be wise to stay out here after dark… being that were being hunted and all…" Twilight said, curling into a ball, and she herself, falling asleep. Just before she closed her eyes, she said to her friends:

"Make sure someone stays awake…" And then Twilight passed out. As if on cue, Rarity and Pinkie both passed out.

Dameon leaned against a tree, sitting upright. Fluttershy curled up next to him. The couple agreed to keep their distance to avoid suspicion. But as Dameon was mostly asleep, but ever so awake, he stroked Fluttershy's light-pink mane. Applejack was the one to stay awake. She didn't really care to notice the couple, just to be aware of any sound, or when it was time to move.

**35 minutes into the hour-break…**

Applejack was having a very hard time staying awake; she flinched every time her eyelids started to close. It felt like her eyelids weighed more than an elephant. Every passing minute she found it harder to stay awake. Applejack could not bear it… She wished that the hour would pass faster so they could move onward. After another few minutes, Applejack's eyes eased lower and lower, until she was subdued by sleep. This would end badly for the ponies, and Dameon…

**7 hours later…**

Dameon awoke slowly, stretching. At first, he thought his eyes were stuck, it was still dark until at that moment he realized what happened. They overslept! It was now night! He lightly shook Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy… come on wake up…" He said softly, trying to wake Fluttershy up. Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned cutely, Dameon couldn't help but smile because of that; even at the current stances.

"w-what? We did!? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Fluttershy said panicky.

"We have to wake up the others" Dameon said, and he got a rock, and found what looked like a small black shield of sorts. He did not know where it came from, nor cared to find out. Fluttershy knew what he was about to do, and put her hooves to her ears to block the loud noise out. Dameon clanged the two items together three times, waking everypony around him. They jumped to their feet instantly, stunned.

"Dameon, what in Equestria are you do- Oh my Celestia! We over-slept!" Twilight yelled, stunned and worried, looking up at the night sky.

"A'h fell asleep! A'h fell asleep!" Applejack said worriedly. All six of the ponies panicked, Dameon was worried, but he didn't panic. Twilight stopped for second when she noticed what Dameon had still in his hand.

"Dameon… what are you holding?" She asked, a bit pale, fearing what it was.

"Oh, well it's a black-metal shield I found in that tre-" Dameon stopped when he realized what Twilight was getting at. He looked up into the leaves of the tree, and noticed hundreds of pairs of glowing green, and red eyes staring at him.

"Oh shi-" Dameon got cut off as the many Changelings and few Diamond dogs with swords pounced down on the group by surprise. They had no time to react by the onslaught of green magic and sword/shield-wielding dogs. Dameon punched everything that moved, striking down on every Changeling or dog that he saw. Changelings were not as strong as the average pony, Pegasus, or unicorn considering that they are a third of each race with a mix of insect, but when they swarmed, their victims were easily subdued. Twilight blasted with her magic, Fluttershy cowered in a tree, frightened to death, and Applejack bucked every single one she could reach. Pinkie fired from her party cannon, where she got it from, nopony knew. Rainbow Dash struck them down, HARD. Rarity also used her magic, and occasionally gave a good kick with her hooves. They fought and fought, but they just kept coming. Dameon got smashed with a barrage of green magic balls, burning his skin and face, and singeing some of his clothing. He was blasted back, and then beaten down by two dogs.

Fluttershy snapped when she saw this. She yelled, and pounced on the dogs, kicking them both in the face simultaneously, she then attacked the Changelings who hit Dameon with magic.

Dameon regained himself, and joined the fight with Fluttershy. A fight that they both secretly knew they couldn't win. As time passed, bodies of changelings and dogs littered the ground. Being the elements of harmony, lead to the mane six being stronger than the average pony. But they were tiring.

After much time, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were hiding against the tree, as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Dameon formed a sort of protective semi-circle, defending the fallen ones, and fighting, and keeping the changelings back. Some of the previously beaten Changelings came back, making it harder and harder. They could not hold out for much longer, they needed a miracle.

As Dameon hoped for a miracle to happen, he suddenly heard a loud

*SHLINK!* He looked down in shock to see a blade stabbed into his side by non-other than the same lead Changeling as before. The one that was black, three horns, red eyes, mane and tail. He laughed evilly, yanking the blade out of Dameon roughly. Splattering his blood on the ground. Dameon gasped as the blade was yanked out. He buckled at his knees, and collapsed, fading out of consciousness. The mane six gasped, Twilight, Rarity, and especially Fluttershy screamed in horror.

"DAMEON!" Fluttershy screamed, leaving the protected spot, and running to his side. This resulted in her capture, she was immediately chained up.

"Fluttershy!" The mane six yelled, and ran to her aid, this, unfortunately lead to their capture as well. They all got chained in magic chains, unabling them to move. They were all captured in a magic green aura. They had faces of fear, even Rainbow looked frightened.

Dameon tried to raise himself, but felt something hard hit him in the back, resulting in him collapsing to the ground. He got one good look at their faces, and saw Fluttershy looking at him in fear, crying. Dameon grew angry, and felt the blue aura start to fade in weakly. He rose to his feet, and as the group of Changelings were about to fly away (All the dogs were either dead, or unconscious) Dameon grabbed the chain, yanking it back; it was like a game of tug-of-war. The ponies could only watch, unable to even speak, as Dameon attempted to save them. He yanked the chain back to the ground, even with forty changelings, Dameon was still able to keep them down, and that was until all the changelings focused their horns together, to from a huge 6 by 6 foot green ball of energy and sent it rocketing at Dameon. There was a giant explosion of green magic, leaving a dark smoldering crater.

"MAMEEOM!" Fluttershy mumble-screamed. At this point all the other ponies' eyes welded in tears of sadness, fearing that Dameon was killed.

"You idiotsss!" The three-horn Changeling hissed. "He wanted him to stay alive!" The Attack Party leader Changeling flew to the smoky crater, and saw Dameon was indeed alive, but badly damaged. He smirked and thought of a sick plan to make the six elements of harmony suffer before they died.

He flew from the crater and said:

"He's DEAD! Our leader isn't going to like this…" The three-horn Changeling said. He secretly told his followers he wasn't dead, but wanted to make the ponies emotionally suffer before they die. The ponies cried more when they heard this lie, believing it. They were then lead away to some unknown location. Dameon was about to black out, when he heard a sudden flash-zap sound, and a sudden bright light. He saw two brown and white furred upright, legs, with paws for feet. He looked up, and saw the face of something he never thought to see, and then Dameon blacked out. He knew what he saw. The only thing it could be…

A Vixean.

**I apologize for the HUGE delay. I had to fool proof the new story plot several times, switching things around so it would work, but yes, here is the newest chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
